Más que un Hermano
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Han pasado veinte años. Todo ha cambiado. Solo Tigresa sabe lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo, antes de que Tai Lung fuera llevado a la prisión de shorh-gom. Su vida es perfecta... o eso cree. Porque los recuerdos de aquel que fue mas que un hermano reviven cuando su regreso amenaza con destruir mucho más que al Guerrero Dragón ¿Será Tai Lung solo un mal recuerdo? ¿O ta vez algo más?
1. Prologo

**Señoras, señores y alienígenos de Júpiter, ¡He vuelto!... Y con la segunda parte de "Mi Hermana".**

**Este cap será narrado por Tai Lung, pero el lo que sigue del fic será desde el punto de vista de Tigresa... Bueno, antes de comenzar quisiera agradecerles a todos los que leyeron "Mi Hermana", pero sobre todo a geraldCullenBlack, que sin ella este prologo no hubiera sido y yo seguiría en blanco.**

**Gracias amiga, por tus locuras y ¡Si! Concuerdo con tus teorías xD...**

**En fin, los dejo leer.**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece... P.D. No creo que Dreamworks se moleste si no pongo el resto xD (Pero no le digan, es nuestro secreto)**

* * *

**Prologo**

No veo nada. Parpadeo, los ojos me pesan, pero el lugar es demasiado oscuro y aún así no veo nada. Un sabor amargo inunda mi boca, junto al familiar sabor metálico de la sangre. No recuerdo nada. No puedo moverme. Siento el cuerpo agarrotado, adolorido, y apenas puedo mover la cabeza. Estoy de rodillas, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados y algo pesado sobre mi espalda me mantiene en mi lugar.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Bajo mis rodillas, el suelo es de piedra. Frío y húmedo. Intento pararme, pero aquello pesado hace que vuelva a caer de rodillas.

_¡¿Dónde estoy?!_

Esto no me gusta. Si es una pesadilla, quiero que me despierten aunque sea con un puñetazo… Casi por instinto, gruño. A lo lejos oigo voces, roncas y graves. Otra vez, intento ponerme de pie, con el mismo resultado.

_¡¿Qué demonios tengo en la espalda?!_

Esta vez, rujo, furioso. Me apoyo en una rodilla, flexiono la otra pierna e intento reincorporarme, mientras jalo de las cadenas que suspenden mis brazos... Pero a pesar de todas mis fuerzas, no logro liberarme. Las esposas de metal en muñecas me lastiman, y el peso de lo que tengo en la espalda hace que vuelva a caer de rodillas.

Quedo quieto en el lugar, jadeando, y lo único que evita que caiga al suelo son las cadenas que sostienen mis brazos. Parezco un muñeco de trapo, sin fuerzas para moverme a voluntad... Entonces, lo recuerdos llegan a mi. El pergamino del dragón, el Valle de la Paz ardiendo en llamas, los cadáveres de los ciudadanos. Todo. Pero por una extraña razón, no siento ningún remordimiento.

Hasta que unos ojos carmín aparecen en mis recuerdos, preocupadas, asustados. Recuerdo aquel último beso, en mi cuarto, lleno de sentimientos... Oigo pasos, ligeros y casi imperceptibles. Levanto la mirada, en un inútil intento de ver algo entre las oscuridad, y busco el origen de ese sonido. Por un momento, el único ruido es el de gotas al caer en algún charco de agua.

Los pasos se acercan, están corriendo, saltan de algún lugar y los oigo caer a unos metros de distancio... Entrecierro los ojos, pero es inútil, la oscuridad es tal que no podría ver ni mi propia mano frente a mí. De repente, algo esta junto a mí y me rodean por el cuello. Me muevo, o al menos lo intento, para apartar aquello de mí, pero unas manos en mis mejillas me obligan a detenerme y mirar a los rubíes que tengo en frente.

—Sshh... Soy yo. Tranquilo— Susurra.

Me digo que no es posible, que de seguro ya estoy delirando. Pero la caricia en mi mejilla se siente calida, tierna, y demasiado real... No la veo, pero distingo en brillo de sus ojos y eso me basta para saber que es ella.

—Tigresa—.

No puedo decir nada más que su nombre. Sus ojos brillan, aún más, y sé que está sonriendo... Sus brazos vuelven a rodear mi cuello, de manera casi asfixiante, pero no puedo quejarme. Su abrazo me tranquiliza, apacigua mi ira, y me siento seguro de saber que puedo esconder mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro.

—Eres un hijo de puta— Murmura, sin soltarme —Maldito, desgraciado, bastardo mal nacido, mal agradecido de mierda... ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, idiota?!—.

Llora amargamente, angustiada, me insulta. Por alguna razón, no me sorprende que conozca tantas malas palabras. No replico, la dejo desahogarse, hasta que luego de un par de minutos se aparta... Me mira, con ojos envueltos en lágrimas, sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro me obligan a levantar la mirada y no apartarla de la suya. Aquellos ojos me duelen mucho más que cualquier condena, los entrecierra y se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas. Nunca la vi llorar, no tanto, y es un sentimiento amargo.

Se arrodilla frente a mí, quedando a mi altura. Besa mi frente, mis mejillas, mi nariz. Cubre mi rostro de besos, de tiernas caricias, hasta que sus labios se posan en los míos... Las veces que la he besado, las veces que me ha sabido a poco, siempre con ternura y delicadeza. Ahora es ella quien me abruma con su urgencia, con un beso furioso y apasionado.

—¿Que... Que... haces... aquí?— Logro preguntar, entre besos.

Ella es quien se aparta, jadeante, y apoya su frente en la mía.

—Vine a verte— Murmura —¿Por que lo hiciste, Tai?... No... ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que...?!

—No grites— Le interrumpo —Si gritas, vendrán a ver que sucede y te meterás en problemas... Escúchame, Tigresa, nunca te he ocultado nada y siempre te he dicho todo de frente. Te he dicho que iba a conseguir ese rollo, cueste lo que e cueste, y eso hice. Eso haré. Me pertenece—.

Silencio. Sus ojos penetran los míos, buscando algo, pero parece no encontrarlo. Finalmente aparta su mirada, junto a un largo y cansado suspiro, suelta mi rostro y se aparta... Tan solo miro sus ojos, que son la única señal de que sigue aquí. Se han vuelto inexpresivos, fríos, y sé que se esta por ir.

—Esta vez, fuiste demasiado lejos— Dice, dolida pero sin titubear —Así no son las cosas. Ese rollo no te pertenecía—.

Gruño hacia ella, aunque no parece importarle.

—Tú no sabes nada. A ti tampoco te lo dieron, supongo que me entiendes—.

—Si, entiendo tu resentimiento. Yo también estoy decepcionada— Admite. Parece avergonzada —Pero las cosas pasan por algo, si no fue así era porque no tenía que ser así. No te justifico. Has perdido todo, por nada. Tenías familia, un futuro, ¡Una vida!... Supongo que unos años aquí te harán pensar—.

La oigo y no parece ella. Es demasiado fría, demasiado cortante, y no puedo evitar reírme.

—No voy a quedarme aquí, Tigresa. Saldré, algún dia me iré—.

—Estas encadenado. El caparazón de tortuga de restricción tiene agujas de acupuntura que te mantienen en tu lugar—.

—No dije que seria fácil—.

Me duele su mirada, pero se la sostengo y trato de parecer indiferente. Aunque no sé para qué, si ella igualmente se dará cuenta… Luego de unos minutos en silencio, ella se vuelve a acercar. Se inclina y me besa, pero es un beso tierno y corto.

—Preferiste el poder a todo lo que tenías— Murmura, con sus labios aun sobre los míos —Ahora lo has perdido todo, y por nada—.

—Te tengo a ti. Eres todo lo que necesito—.

Se aparta para mirarme a los ojos, casi inexpresiva, pero veo dolor en estos.

—Adiós, Tai Lung—.

—Prometiste…

—Se lo que prometí— Su voz es severa, cortante —Y aún lo sostengo. Pero tú… Lo siento, Tai Lung, pero tú decidiste esto—.

Retrocede unos pasos y me mira, no parece dolida, ni siquiera hay rastros de lágrimas, pero tampoco hay alguna emoción, Entonces, gira sobre sus talones y se aleja, a paso lento… Si se va, no volverá. En cuanto logre salir de aquí, me habré quedado solo.

—Tigresa— La llamo. Se detiene, pero no voltea —Yo si te amo, recuérdalo, te di mi corazón y tú lo conservaras… Algún día saldré de aquí, y cuando lo haga, será a ti a quien busque primero—.

Los días pasan, al igual que las semanas y los meses. Ella no ha vuelto y sé que no lo hará. Pero me llegan noticias. Los guardias, rinocerontes de poca inteligencia, disfrutan de hablar de más y restregarme en la cara lo que sucede afuera. A menudo vienen hasta aquí abajo, con carteles o simplemente a "charlar", parecen viejas chismosas… Los años pasan, sé que estoy solo. Pero ya no me importa. No tengo ningún cargo de conciencia, mi corazón no esta conmigo, así que no me siento dolido. Cada sentimiento que podría tener, amor, arrepentimiento, tristeza, todos se fueron con ella y mientras ella no vuelva, los sentimientos tampoco.

Solo siento ira.

"Prodigiosa hija del Maestro Shifu"… Los rinocerontes hablan de Tigresa, al parecer ganó el primer puesto en el torneo de maestros de kung fu. Sin que nadie me vea, sonrío. Tigresa ya ha de tener unos veinte años, de seguro ha crecido. Me la imagino, sonriente, con aquel brillo entusiasta en su mirada. Me imagino la pelea, de seguro aquel que haya sido su oponente no habría ni tenido oportunidad.

"Los nuevos Cinco Furiosos"… Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Víbora y Tigresa. La mas fuerte de los cinco, según he escuchado, líder no oficial.

"El Guerrero Dragón es elegido por el Maestro Oogway"… No puedo evitar poner especial atención, pero esta vez, los guardias no presumen ante mí. Sin embargo, la ira vuelve a despertar y corre como hierro fundido en mis venas. Ese rollo era mío, es mío. Aquel sujeto es un usurpador, un acomodado.

"El Guerrero Dragón vence a Lord Shen"… Intento ignorarlo. No voy a darles el placer de ver que me afecta lo que ellos me digan. De seguro no es cierto, solo es una mierda inventada por esos idiotas.

Decido ignorar las noticias, los chismes. No me interesan. Prefiero pensar en otra cosa… ¿Cómo estará Tigresa? Ya ha de tener unos veinticinco años, si es que no cuento mal. Ya es adulta. Puedo imaginármela, con su chaleco rojo y esos pantalones, que le disimulan demasiado bien aquellas curvas sutiles pero llamativas. De seguro sigue siendo igual de orgullosa, terca y mal humorada, como siempre fue. Con aquella mirada de rubí que parece lanzarte mil cuchillas cada vez que se enfurece o con aquel sarcasmo y aquella voz de "Vete al demonio". Si, esa era la Tigresa que conocía y esa es la Tigresa que ahora me imagino, haciendo su vida lejos de aquí, enterrándome en lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

El pensamiento duele. Por primera vez en años, me duele pensar que tal vez ya no soy nada para ella. Pero me digo que cuando salga iré por ella, la recuperaré, la tendré a mi lado... Y eso es suficiente apara apartar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente.

"La Maestra Tigresa comprometida con el Guerrero Dragón"… Y un día, esa noticia está en boca de cada uno de los guardias de esta prisión. No se están burlando, ni siquiera me lo dicen a mi, solo están corriendo la voz. Celebran la gran noticia.

_¡¿Que?! ¡No!_... Tigresa, _mi_ Tigresa. La misma que prometió amarme siempre, la misma que en una noche de tormenta se entregó a mí ¿Comprometida? No, tenía que ser un mal entendido, una maldita equivocación. Sin embargo, unos meses después sé que es cierto.

Ella se ha casado, es una señora... Y por primera vez en los diecisiete años que llevo encerrado, siento mis ojos picar y una lágrima silenciosa deja un rastro húmedo en mi mejilla. Mi Tigresa ya no es mía, la he perdido del todo y cualquier esperanza de recuperarla cuando me libere muere junto a la imagen de ella vestida con un kimono blanco y caminando por un pasillo hacia quien quiera que fuera el idiota desgraciado que se ha encargado de tomar todo lo que me importaba.

Ya no puedo contenerme. La ira quema en mis venas. Flexiono una pierna, apoyándome en mi pie, y me impulso hacia delante en un intento de pararme. Un rugido de mi parte alerta a todos, que inmediatamente se amontonan a los alrededores, con ballestas listas a ser disparadas... Pero es demasiado, no puedo moverme y termino por caer rendido de nuevo.

Sin embargo, aún no me he rendido... Saldré de aquí. Recuperaré lo que me pertenece. Entonces, cuando creo que ya nada puede afectarme, es aquella noticia la que me da fuerzas para mantener la ira y el resentimiento fluyendo en mi sangre.

"Ha nacido la primogénita del Guerrero Dragón y la Maestra Tigresa"

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y colorin colorado, este cuento... ¡Ha empezado!... Y con un lindo gatito encabronado xD... Celos, drama, acción, vomito de bebes, pañales, la cabeza de Mantis y un poquitito de humor xD **

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado... Mientras ustedes me dejan un Review (Vamos, no sean tacaños, no les cuesta mas que un click y cinco segundos) yo me iré a buscar chocolates a Narnia… **

**P.D. La entrada esta en mi armario… No le digan a nadie, es un secreto Sshh**


	2. Una nueva vida

**Hola ¿Cómo estan?... ¿Bien?... ¿Me alegro?... ¿Yo? Yo también, gracias por pregun… (Voz: Si sabes que estas hablando sola ¿No?)… Esta voz me jode desde hace no-se-cuantos capitulos… ¡¿Quién comino la metió aquí?! Le informo que puede llevarsela con moño y todo… (Voz: Soy tu conciencia, genio)… Ajam, a mi no me jodas, que mi conciencia es pepe grillo xD… Por cierto, hace tiempo que no la veo por aquí… **

**En fin, a lo que venía desde un principio, aquí les traigo la actualización de este fic, recién cocido y bañado en chocolate (?**

**Pasen, lean y recuerden… Kunf fu panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dremworks y creo que ya todos saben eso xD**

* * *

**Una nueva vida**

El chaleco no se abrocha. Las blusas no me quedan. El pantalón es casi cuatro tallas más de lo que solía usar y aún así me va un poco chico ¡Nada me va!... Me quito la blusa roja y la aviento a una esquina, en donde yace un pequeño montón de diez prendas mínimo, y quedo desnuda de cintura para arriba frente al espejo. Suspiro, agotada. Tengo los pies hinchados, los pechos adoloridos y la falta de sueño comienza a notarse en mi mal humor. No me siento bien, de hecho, no me veo bien. Mi reflejo tuerce los labios en una mueca y se lleva una mano a la prominente barriga de ocho meses y medio. Sonrío, adormilada, pero una sonrisa al fin, aunque no puedo evitar dirigirle una mirada de regaño a mi vientre.

Oh, si. La locura es un síntoma más.

—¿Cuándo piensas nacer?— Murmuro. El bebé patea, como si me oyera, y mi sonrisa se ensancha —Al menos podrías dejarme dormir un poco en las noches ¿No crees?—.

—Exacto y así papá también podría descansar—.

A través del espejo veo a Po parado en la puerta, con una ancha, y algo infantil, sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?— Pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia. Sin quitar sus ojos de los míos, camina hacia mí y me abraza por detrás, colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi vientre… Agacho la mirada hacia nuestras manos, entrelazadas, y no puedo evitar una boba sonrisa al ver los anillos de compromiso. Y pensar que hoy se cumplen cinco años.

—Lo suficiente para saber que aventaste más de diez prendas hacia aquella esquina— Responde, en tono burlón —¿Sabes? Todas te quedaban bonitas—.

Besa mi hombro, riendo contra mi piel, y sube hasta mi cuello. Hum, se siente bien. Cierro los ojos, sintiendo los parpados pesados y adormilados, ladeo la cabeza dándole un mejor acceso a mi cuello y no puedo evitar sonrojarme al oír unos murmullos bastante sugerentes. Sus manos suben por mi abdomen, con tiernas caricias, y se detienen sobre mis pechos… Un estremecimiento recorre mi columna y susurro su nombre, mientras que sus labios crean un camino de besos desde mi cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas a su paso, hasta llegar a mi hombro.

—Mmm... Llegaremos tarde— Murmuro, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Y si nos quedamos?— Propone, sugerente, y lo siento sonreír contra mi cuello —Creo que seria muy romántico un poco de... intimidad—.

Se supone que iríamos a un restaurante en el valle, una cena romántica planeada por mi amado panda para celebrar nuestro quinto aniversario. Pero mientras mas intento pensarlo, más prefieran la opción numero dos. ¡Al demonio la cena! Que ni hambre tenía... Me giro en sus brazos, quedando de cara a Po, y lo beso en los labios, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

—¿De pie?— Me sonrojo, pero mantengo una sonrisa coqueta.

Sus ojos brillan, con entusiasmo, ligeramente oscurecidos, y sus mejillas se tornan tan rojas como un tomate. ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! Po se sonroja hasta por un casto beso ¡Aun me río al recordarlo en el dia de la boda!... No me contesta, tan solo me besa y me hace retroceder hasta que mi espalda choca contra el armario. Hum, tomaré eso como un si.

Sus labios son tiernos, lentos, se toman su tiempo para besar, jugar, explorar. Se toman su tiempo para enloquecerme. Sus manos descienden hasta mis caderas y se colan en el pantalón, presionando gentilmente mi trasero... De repente, un golpecito en el interior de mi vientre me recuerda mis _veinte kilos de más_. Recuerdo que estoy gorda, pesada y seguramente nada atractiva.

—¿Que sucede, mi amor?— Po ha notado mi cambio de animo. Niego con la cabeza —Tigresa, dime—.

Su mano me sujeta del mentón y me obligan a levantar la mirada. Mis ojos pican, se humedecen y me es imposible retener las lagrimas... ¡Malditas hormonas! Soy una maricona. Po me mira, preocupado, pasa un brazo por mis hombros y me guía hasta la cama, obligándome a sentarme. El se sienta a la par y sujeta mis manos entre las suyas.

—Po... tu...

—Tigresa, me estas asustando— Me interrumpe, habla tan rápido que me cuesta entenderle —¿Que sucede? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Es el bebé?... acaso... ¿Acaso te lastimé? Perdón, yo no...

—No, Po. No me lastimaste. El bebé esta bien y no me duele nada—.

Suspira, aliviado, y no puedo evitar sonreír por su exagerada reacción. Pero entonces, su semblante se torna mas serio y me mira fijamente a los ojos... Oh, no, me voy a ruborizar.

—Hablo enserio, Tigresa, dime que te sucede—.

Agacho la mirada, avergonzada, y siento mis mejillas arder por el sonrojo. Bien, aquí voy.

—Po, se sincero— Le digo. De reojo, lo veo asentir —Yo... Yo... ¿Te sigo gustando?—.

Levanto la mirada, solo un poco, y veo sus ojos, inexpresivos, fijos en mí. Parecen pensar en algo, meditar... Oh, no ¿Que he preguntado? No creo estar preparada para la respuesta. Otra vez, agacho la cabeza, jugueteando con el anillo en uno de mis dedos de la mano derecha. Po vuelve a colocar una mano en mi mentón y me obliga a mirarlo.

—No, no me gustas— Dice. Esta sonriente y siento mi estomago revolverse. Pero antes de que pueda replicar, planta un ligero beso en mis labios —No me gustas, me encantas. Tigresa te amo. No entiendo ¿por qué preguntas eso?—.

Otra vez, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero de felicidad... Oh, desgraciadas hormonas de mier... bueno, no hay porque pensar palabrotas.

—Es que... estoy gorda— Admito, avergonzada —Estoy gorda, fea y mal humor...

Y antes de que pueda continuar, sus labios en los míos me hacen callar. Por un momento, quedo aturdida, pero no tardo en corresponder. Un beso necesitado, apasionado, casi agresivo, muy poco usual en Po... Coloca una mano en mi hombro y me empuja para que me recueste, yo no pongo resistencia. El se coloca junto a mí, sosteniendo su peso con el brazo izquierdo y su mano derecha acaricia mi vientre.

—Eres hermosa— Murmura contra mis labios — Y saber que llevas un hijo mío en tu vientre solo te hace mas hermosa a mis ojos. Te amo, Tigresa, no me interesa como te veas, ni siquiera si estas de mal humor y quieres molerme a golpes... Te amo y te deseo—.

Su mano sujeta la mía, la coloca en su pecho, con su corazón latiendo bajo mi palma... El gesto me parece demasiado familiar, pero ignoro el absurdo pensamiento y lo sustituyo por la tierna mirada de Po, levemente oscurecida. Me sonrojo, otra vez, mientras su mano desliza la mía por su pecho, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y presiona _ahí_. Oh, si que me desea.

—Po... Te amo—.

El me sonríe. Se inclina y besa mi frente, mis ojos, mi nariz y finalmente mis labios... El bebé patea, un poco fuerte, y sonrió. Po también sonríe, con la mano sobre mi vientre. Nuestro hijo. Una pequeña vida creciendo dentro de mí es una sensación indescriptible. Rara pero hermosa.

El bebé vuelve a patear, fuerte. Comienza a ser doloroso.

—Alguien esta inquieto— Comenta Po, burlón.

—Hum. Tal vez...

Pero antes de que termine la frase, un dolor bastante fuerte en el abdomen me interrumpe. Po pregunta que sucede, se sienta en la cama y me ayuda a reincorporarme, con las piernas colgando por el borde... Comienzo a jadear, el dolor aumenta, se torna insoportable, y algo húmedo en mis pantalones me confirma lo que ya sé.

—¿Po?— Llamo, tratando de sonar tranquila.

—¿Que sucede, Tigresa?— Sujeta mi mano derecha y coloca otra en mi espalda —¿Antojos? ¿Nauseas? ¿Mareos?... Tigresa, habla—.

Recuerdo las instrucciones de Víbora: inhala profundo y exhala lento, tengo que tranquilizarme. Aunque la voz de Po comienza exasperarme... Otra contracción, mas fuerte que la anterior, y me aferro al borde de la cama con tal fuerza que termino rompiéndolo.

—Po... he... he roto fuente— Susurro, entre jadeos.

—¿Que fuente?—.

El me mira, confundido, y su cabeza se ladea ligeramente hacia la derecha... Oh, por todos los dioses ¡Voy a matarlo! Gruño con una nueva contracción y estrujo su mano en la mía, me temo que con demasiada fuerza.

—¡Va a nacer el bebé, panda estúpido!— Grito y debo admitir que se siente bien —¡Muévete, idiota!—.

Po exclama algo que no alcanzo a oír y de un salto se levanta. No le presto atención. Estoy sentada en el borde de la cama, abrazando mi vientre y lo único en que puedo pensar es en los ejercicios de respiración, aunque esto duele tanto que no se por cuanto mas podré mantenerme callada.

Cuando me doy cuenta, Po esta de nuevo junto a mí. Tiene algo en las manos, no se que es, hasta que me lo pasa por la cabeza y veo que es una blusa. Cierto que estaba desnuda. Me viste, apresurado, y me ayuda a acostarme de nuevo.

—Tigresa, respira, cálmate. Vuelvo en un momento—.

Besa mi frente y se va. ¿Que? ¿Como? ¡Panda de las narices!... Las contracciones son cada vez más dolorosas. Tenso la mandíbula y me sujeto de la almohada, clavando las garras en esta. Inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, retengo el aire, exhalo y vuelo a repetir. Oigo pasos afuera del cuarto, voces en el pasillo y unos minutos después la puerta se abre y Víbora entra al cuarto.

—¡Oh, amiga! ¡Ya vas a dar a luz!— Exclama, emocionada —¿Como te sientes? Feliz, supongo... ¡Aah! ¡Voy a ser tía!—.

—¡Víbora!— Grito, con voz aguda y chillona, y ella inmediatamente se calla —Si... Si tan emocionada estas... ¡Aaah!... ven a... ¡Aaah!... a parir tu el... ¡Aaah!... el bebé—.

Ella me mira, con ojos como platos, y la escucho tragar grueso. Quiero replicar, pero otra contracción me lo impide. ¡¿Es que esto no termina más?!... Por un momento, se me cruza por la cabeza la idea de golpear y castrar a Po, pero luego me digo que es ridículo culparlo. Trato de calmare y realizar los ejercicios de respiración que Víbora me va instruyendo.

¡Oh, bebé! ¿Tanto me odias?

Unos minutos después, la puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra una cabra de avanzada edad. La doctora, que junto a Víbora, prepara toallas, agua fría, agua caliente, me acomoda unas almohadas y explica no-se-que cosas... Quiero gritar, las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas y me es inevitable gruñir a ambas mujeres que comienzan a exasperarme con su "inhala, exhala". La mandíbula me duele de tan tensa, pero no se compara con el dolor de las contracciones. ¿Donde esta Po? El prometió estar conmigo durante el parto, quiero que este conmigo.

Ya no distingo hasta que punto es dolor y donde comienza el repentino odio irracional hacia Víbora, la doctora y Po que no aparece.

—¡Cállense par de chifladas!— Les grito, ya harta —¿Donde esta Po?... ¿Donde... ¡Aaah!... Esta?—.

Y antes de que ellas me respondan, la puerta se abre.

—¡Tigresa!— Escucho la voz de Po —Tigresa, mi amor. Tranquila—.

En menos de un minuto, esta junto a mí y sostiene mi mano. Murmura palabras de aliento, me besa, y yo sonrío, cansada pero feliz de tenerlo junto a mí... De repente, el tiempo parece haberse detenido. Escucho la orden de la cabra para que puje, al igual que las palabras de aliento de Víbora, pero suenan lejanas. Tan solo presto atención a la voz de Po cerca de mi oído. Estrujo su mano, tomó una bocanada de aire, lo retengo y pujo con todas mis fuerzas, hasta volver a caer rendida en la cama.

No puedo más. Me siento cansada, el dolor me supera, y estoy segura que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar.

—Vamos, mi amor. Ya falta poco. Eres fuerte, tú puedes—.

La voz de Po es suave para mis oídos, llena de amor y ternura. Entonces, otra vez la cabra me ordena que puje. Tomo aire, como puedo, me reincorporo sobre mis codos y obedezco. Po en ningún momento suelta mi mano, en ningún momento se aparta o deja de alentarme a seguir... Entonces, el llanto de un bebé se eleva sobre cualquier otra voz y sé que todo ha acabado.

—Es una niña— Anuncia la áspera voz de la cabra.

Sonrío y dejo escapar una risa algo histérica, a la vez que me dejo caer rendida en la cama. Estoy adolorida, cansada y al borde de la inconciencia, pero nunca me he sentido tan feliz y viva. ¡Una hija! ¡Una hija mía y de Po!... Unas manos sujetan mis brazos y me ayudan a acunar un pequeño bultito contra mi pecho. No necesito abrir los ojos para reconocer aquel llanto, para reconocer la pequeña vida que poco a poco se tranquiliza con los latidos de mi corazón. Se siente tan cálido, tan bello, que me es imposible no llorar de alegría.

—Una niña— Murmura Po junto a mí. Su voz tiembla con emoción y se que también esta llorando —Gracias, mi amor. Gracias por esta vida. Te amo, Tigresa—.

Está sentado junto a mí y su brazo también acuna a la bebé junto a los míos. Sonrío, sintiendo el calor del cuerpito de mi hija contra mi pecho, y en un último esfuerzo abro los ojos para verla... Es hermosa. De pelaje blanco y rallas negras, con redondeadas orejitas de panda.

—Mi pequeña— Murmuro, casi sin creerlo —Mi pequeña Lía—.

La bebé abre sus ojitos y la imagen de aquellas esmeraldas, idénticas a las de su padre, es lo último que veo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

No recuerdo nada. El lugar es frió, húmedo y extrañamente familiar. Algo me cubre el cuerpo, parece ser una capa, y cuando quiero mover la cabeza, me percato que también tengo puesta una capucha. ¿Donde estoy? ¿Como llegué aquí?... Me estremezco por un mal presentimiento y me froto los brazos, en busca de calor. Parpadeo un par de veces, tratado de enfocar algo en medio de la oscuridad, y entonces lo veo.

De rodillas en el suelo. La cabeza gacha. Los brazos extendidos a ambos lados, sujetos de las muñecas por gruesos grilletes, e inmovilizado por un caparazón de tortuga de restricción, con agujas de acupuntura incluidas... Estoy en Chorm-Gorhm.

—Tai... ¿Tai Lung?—.

Mi voz tiembla. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta, asfixiándome, y mi corazón galopa dolorosamente en mi pecho... En ese momento, las cadenas se rompen y el caparazón se cae al suelo. Se coloca de pie y aquellos ojos ambarinos se posan en mí, a la vez que una torcida sonrisa curva sus labios.

—Hola... Tigresa—.

Abro los ojos y la repentina luz del dia me lastima la vista. Estoy jadeando, con la frente sudada y las mejillas húmedas, pero estoy en mi cuarto del Palacio de Jade. El cuarto que comparto con Po, mi esposo, el padre de mi... ¡Mi bebé! Como una recopilación de imágenes, algunas un poco confusas, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a mi mente y por acto reflejo me llevo las manos a mi abdomen: Plano. Bueno, relativamente plano.

Una boba sonrisa curva mis labios, y cualquier resto de aquel extraño sueño es remplazado por los ojitos verdes de mi hija.

—Mira, Lía. Mamá se ha despertado—.

Con algo de esfuerzo, y ayuda del brazo de Po, logro sentarme en la cama con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas... ¡Mierda! Me duelen músculos que no pensé que podrían doler. Igualmente, ignoro el dolor y solo puedo pensar en la pequeña bebé que Po sostiene en sus brazos.

—Puedo... ¿Puedo cargarla?—.

Mi voz tiembla, amenazando con volverse un sollozo. Y es que es imposible describir como se siente. Es algo único.

Po ríe, como si lo que yo acabara de preguntar fuera un chiste, y asiente. Con una delicadeza jamás vista en el panda, deposita a la bebé en mis brazos, acomodando su cabecita en el interior de mi codo y sujetando mis manos con las suyas, a la vez que se inclina para besar mis labios.

—Es una bebé preciosa— Murmura sobre mis labios —Tan hermosa como su madre—.

Vuelve a besar mis labios, para luego sentarse junto a mí, en el borde de su cama, con un brazo sobre mis hombros y el otro acunando a la bebé junto a los míos... Esta dormida, envuelta con una mantita rosa, y vestida con un trajecito blanco. Sus ojitos cerrados la hacen ver mas parecida a Po, con aquellos anillos negros alrededor de los ojos, pero a la vez se parece a mi, con las rallas del rostro y esa mancha en forma de hoja en medio de la frente.

Cuidando de no despertarla, hago a un lado la mantita y descubro sus bracitos. Están cubiertos por la ropita, pero no alcanza para tapar el rastro de un manto de pelaje negro en sus hombros. Sus manitos son completamente blancas y son de oso.

—Mi pequeña osita— Murmuro.

—Nuestra osita— Me corrige Po, risueño —Prometo cuidarla a ambas, Tigresa. Ustedes serán mi razón de vivir, mis tesoros, mis amores—.

Levanto la mirad hacia él, enternecida, y no puedo retener las lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Te amo, Po—.

Se inclina y presiona sus labios sobre los míos. Un beso tierno, suave y lento, lleno de amor.

Ignorando el dolor de mis caderas, me muevo a un lado y le dejo lugar para que se acerque un poco más. La bebé se mueve en mis brazos, pero no llora, si no que esta ronroneando. ¿Quien lo diría? Mi osita ronronea... Permanecemos en silencio, abrazados, disfrutando la cercanía del otro. La bebé esta despierta, al parecer hambrienta, pero Po ya le ha dado del biberón y es mejor que la alimente del pecho.

Esta hambrienta, no parece haber comido hace dos horas, tal como me ha dicho Po. Cuando vuelve a dormirse, le quito el pecho, pero inmediatamente vuelve a llorar y no se tranquiliza hasta volver con su comida.

No puedo reprimir una risita.

—Igual de glotona que el padre— Bromeo.

—Si tiene el carácter de la madre estamos perdidos—.

Arqueo una ceja y le golpeo en el hombro cuando lo escucho reír.

—Yo no tengo mal carácter—.

—No poco— Po ríe. Sostiene mi mano antes de que vuelva a golpearlo y deposita un ligero beso en mis labios —Por cierto, me gusta su nombre—.

—Lía—.

—Si, es bonito—.

Sonrió y vuelvo la mirada a Lía, que ya esta tranquilamente dormida en mi pecho, con su cabecita apoyada justo sobre mi acelerado corazón. Se ve tan hermosa, tan tierna, frágil e indefensa. Es increíble. Tengo a una pequeña vida en mis brazos, para cuidarla y protegerla, para amarla con todo mi corazón. Me inclino y le regalo un suave beso en la frente, para luego recostar la cabeza en el hombro de Po y cerrar los ojos.

Aún tengo sueño y me gustaría dormir un rato, al menos una hora o dos. Pero cuando estoy por llegar a la inconciencia, una voz aguda y chillona me hace despertar.

—¡Mono! ¡Mantis! Vengan aquí—.

La voz de Víbora se escucha desde el pasillo, aparentemente molesta.

—¡Yo quiero conocer a mi sobrino!— Reclama la voz de Mantis.

—¡Sobrina, bicho! Es una niña— Le sigue Grulla. Parece cansado, como si hubiera repetido lo mismo miles de veces.

—¡Ningún gusano extra-grande me privará de mi derecho como tío de conocer a mi sobrina!— Escucho a Mono.

—¡A un lado, niños! ¡Es _mi_ nieta!—.

¿Padre?... Miro a Po, quien me dirige una nerviosa mirada, y afirma su agarre sobre mis hombros. Por acto reflejo, presiono protectoramemte a Lía contra mi pecho y me apresuro a acomodar bien mi blusa, de manera que no se vea nada.

1... 2... 3... Y con un azote, la puerta se abre, dejando ver a Mono, Grulla y Shifu apretujados, peleando por entrar, y Víbora enroscada en el cuello del simio, mientras su cola estruja a un semi-asfixiado Mantis. Todos están discutiendo entre ellos, empujándose y ninguno parece saber que los están mirando. Shifu trata de empujar a Grulla, que grazna un par de palabrotas a Mono, quien a su vez pelea para soltarse del asfixiante agarre de Víbora, quien le grita varias amenazas a Mantis sobre convertirse en un delicioso almuerzo para ella y sus padres.

—¿Los detenemos?— Murmura a Po.

Sonrío y niego.

—Déjalos— Respondo, algo adormilada —Que en cuanto pueda levantarme, prometo que les dolerá a ellos. Y mucho—.

Po ríe junto a mi y me regala un ligero beso. En ese momento, dejo de prestar atención a la pequeña guerra de imperios que se desata en la puerta y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, refugiada bajo el brazo de Po y con mi bebé dormida en mi pecho... Mi bebé, nuestra bebé.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y con esta bella y tierna escena, termina el primer capitulo de esta historia… Aun no sé cuantos capítulos serán en total, solo que no pasaré de los diez y trataré de terminarla antes de que comiencen las clases. Porque los profesores me aman tanto (Nótese sarcasmo) que me llenaran de tareas y el tiempo para escribir será menor… Claro, eso y que mi mamá es capaz de cortarme el Internet por toda la semana para que no toque la computadora… xD **

**En fin, creo que otra vez estoy hablando cualquier cosa, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… Espero sus Review. **

**P.D. Dejen Review o Tai Lung no saldrá de prisión… Muajajajajaja**


	3. Pasos

**Bueno, antes quisiera aclarar una duda que me comentaron en los reviews sobre la edad de Tigresa y Tai Lung, y la última vez que se vieron… Entre ambos hay tres años de diferencia. La última vez que se vieron, fue cuando Tigresa se coló en la prisión de Shorh-Gom, como cuenta el prologo, y para ese entonces ella tenía quince años y él dieciocho… Creo que eso sería todo, espero haber aclarado las dudas.**

**Kung fu panda ni sus personajes me pertenece, todo eso es propiedad de Dreamworks**

* * *

**Pasos**

La maternidad es hermosa. Si, es hermosamente agotadora... Todos me han hablado de lo lindo de cuidar a un bebé. De lo lindo que es verlo dormir en su cuna, de lo dulce que es darle su primer baño o de aquella conexión única entre una madre y su hijo cuando lo alimenta del pecho. Pero nadie te dice que dormirás la mitad de las horas necesarias, o que tu tiempo de dedicación a ti misma disminuirá considerablemente. Nadie te dice lo difícil que es cambiar un pañal, porque si es difícil, o lo que cuesta lograr que se duerma cuando se ha despertado a las tres de la madrugada.

Sinceramente, es agotador. Por suerte, Po me ayuda bastante. Pero al segundo dia ya parece zombie por la falta de sueño, así que decido levantarme mas veces en las noches y darle mas horas de sueño, además Shifu no me permite entrenar aún... La tercera noche ya no tengo dolores, ni molestias, y cuando los llantos de la bebé me despiertan no dudo en salir de la cama e ir a verla.

Po no estaba a mi lado, supongo que se habrá levantado mas antes. Cruzo el pasillo, a la habitación de enfrente, que cuando niña era mía y ahora pertenece a mi pequeña Lía. Entro y una tierna sonrisa curva mis labios al ver a Po semi-dormido en la mecedora, con una mano sosteniendo la cuna, en donde Lía esta mucho mas espabilada que durante el día.

Tomo a la bebé de la cuna y la sostengo contra mi pecho, con la cabecita sobre mi corazón. Eso la calma y ayuda a que se duerma.

—¿Po?— Lo llamo, sacudiendo su hombro —Po, despierta—.

—Cinco minutos más, pa'—.

Mueve el hombro, soltándose de mi mano, y gira en la mecedora, con el codo en el posa-brazo y la cabeza recargada en la mano vendada... Según Po, Víbora, la doctora y todos los demás, se la quebré en el parto. Aunque no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

Cambio el peso de mi cuerpo de mi pierna derecha a la izquierda, meciendo a Lía en mis brazos. ¿No se supone que los recién nacidos duermen mucho?

—¡Despierta, panda!—.

—¿Que?... ¿Como?... ¡No me dormí!... Duerme mi niña, duérmete ya...

Se despierta con un salto, enderezándose en la silla, y comienza a mecer la cuna... Es cruel, pero no puedo evitar reír cuando voltea a verme y ve a la bebé en mis brazos. Parece cansado, con sueño y cuando quiere arrugar el entrecejo, seguro para reprochar que lo haya despertado de aquella manera, su cabeza se cae hacia delante y murmura incoherencias, antes de volver a enderezarse de un respingo.

—Ve a dormir— Le digo, con voz suave —Yo me encargaré de Lía—.

Echo una mirada de reojo hacia abajo, rogando con encontrarla aunque sea cansada. Pero sus ojitos verde esmeralda están tan abiertos como unos platos y sin rastro de sueño. Po se levanta de la silla, bostezando, y se acerca a nosotras para besar mi frente.

—¿Segura?— Pregunta —Deberías hacer reposo y además yo puedo dormirla—.

—Estoy bien, ya has hecho demasiado— Me coloco de puntitas y le beso la mejilla —Tienes que descansar o Mono te pateará el trasero en el entrenamiento de mañana—.

Le sonrió, burlona, y él me devuelve la sonrisa junto a una ceja arqueada.

—Esta bien— Acepta —Pero si te cansas o necesitas algo me hablas ¿Si?—.

Arqueo una ceja.

—¿Cree usted, guerrero dragón, que no podré con mi propia hija?—.

Se inclina y me besa en los labios, colocando una mano en mi cintura.

—Hasta mañana—.

Acaricia la cabecita de Lía, que arruga la nariz y emite un suave ronroneo, y sale del cuarto... Bien, estamos solas. Yo y mi pequeña, que no parece tener ni la más mínima ganas de dormirse. La paseo por todo el cuarto, le hablo, la cambio de posición en mis brazos e intento alimentándola. Pero una hora después, ella esta igual de despierta y yo tengo una húmeda mancha en el hombro de mi camisola blanca.

Finalmente, la acuesto en la cuna y me siento en la mecedora.

—Bien, niña, creo que te abusas del cariño—.

Bosteza, formando una tierna "O" con su boquita, y se lleva una manito a la boca, pero sus ojitos siguen tan espabilados como hace una hora.

—¿Y si te cuento un cuento? ¿Te dormirás?— Se que no responderá, que tal vez ni siquiera me entiende, pero me gusta hablarle —Había una vez...

Recargo la cabeza en el barandal de la cuna y estiro un brazo en el interior, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos mientras relato el cuento de una pequeña guerrera que se me acaba de ocurrir. Para cuando termino, unos minutos después, ella ya esta dormida... Tengo sueño, pero me quedo uno minutos a observarla dormir.

Se ve tan pacifica, tan tierna y adorable, que nadie sospecharía que esta bebé de tan solo días es capaz de sacar de quicio a Grulla, alterar a Víbora, hacer desesperar a Mantis, interrumpir la paz interior de mi padre, angustiar a Mono y despertar a Po de su sueño pesado. Todo a base de llantos.

Esta solo en pañales, por lo que puedo ver todos sus detalles: Las rallas negras de sus brazos, su pancita completamente lisa de pelaje blanco y el manto de pelaje negro, que forma un chaleco en su pecho y la mitad de su espalda, cubriendo los hombros... Po dice que es más parecida a mí, con sus rayas y aquella cola larga como la de un felino. Pero creo que también se parece mucho a él, con el pelaje tan suave como el de un oso y las pequeñas zarpas.

En fin, es una mezcla de ambos. Tiene características felinas, así como las de un oso panda, que la hacen hermosa. Solo por ser única.

—Duerme bien, pequeña—.

Con extremado cuidado de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, me levanto de la mecedora y camino de puntitas hasta la puerta. Pero antes de salir, no puedo evitar detenerme y echar una mirada por encima del hombro... Por un momento, me imagino este cuarto años atrás. Donde está la cuna, junto a la pared de la derecha, habría un baúl de madera con varias muñecas de trapo, pergaminos que solía traerme a mi cuarto (que luego devolví) y las fichas de madera con las que jugaba de niña. Junto a la pared de la izquierda, donde esta el cambiador de la bebé, estaba mi cama y junto a esta la mesita de noche. En la pared de enfrente, a la esquina derecha, el armario es lo único que sigue en su lugar, pero con ropa de bebé, y en la esquina a la derecha de la puerta estaría un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Este cuarto no es solo mi infancia, si no el lugar en los que más recuerdos guardo. Tanto lindos, como malos. Recuerdo las pesadillas sobre el orfanato, donde los niños me apuntaban y llamaban monstruo, recuerdo las guerras de cosquillas, recuerdo aquellas charlas hasta tarde y también peleas infantiles. Entonces, es cuando unos ojos ambarinos aparecen en mi mente y prefiero volver a la realidad, completamente alejada de aquel oscuro e indeseado recuerdo.

No es hasta entonces, que me doy cuenta que tengo la mano izquierda sobre las cicatrices de mi brazo derecho y me apresuro a apartarla. Arrugo el entrecejo y sacudo la cabeza, liberándome de aquellas imágenes, para luego salir del cuarto.

Cruzo el pasillo, entrando en mi habitación, y me acuesto junto a Po, que ya esta roncando, no sin antes dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Nos cubro a ambos con la manta y utilizando su brazo como almohada, cierro los ojos para dormir... Pero no pasan ni diez minutos, cuando unos potentes llantos me hacen pegar un salto.

—¡Po! ¡Tigresa! ¡Buda o quien sea! ¡Que alguien calle al bebé!—.

Oigo gritar a Grulla desde su cuarto, notablemente molesto, seguido de la voz de Víbora, reprendiéndolo por su falta de comprensión.

Gruño, molesta, a la vez que vuelvo a hacer a un lado la manta y salgo de la cama.

—¡Tigresa, la niña!— Grita Mono, cuyo cuarto esta junto al de Lía.

Parece exageradamente preocupado.

—¡Ya la oí, chango! ¡No estoy sorda!—.

A paso pesado, gruñendo algunas palabras un poco ofensivas al macaco llorón y al ave casca-rabias, salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo al de Lía... Esta promete ser una larga noche.

* * *

Y con algo de esfuerzo, organización y paciencia, logramos "sobrevivir" los primeros tres meses... Shifu y el Sr. Ping son los perfectos ejemplos de abuelos consentidores. Víbora quiere estar a cada rato con su sobrina y todo los días me invento alguna excusa para no dejarla que la utilice de modelo en miniatura. Mono comienza a exasperarme, es un exagerado y cada vez que escucha a Lía llorar se altera con posibles dolores o malestares de la bebé. Mantis es un inmaduro, siempre que volteo le hace muecas a Lía para molestarla.

—Tigresa—.

Estaba en la cocina, preparando el biberón para Lía, cuando escuché la voz de Mono.

Dejo el biberón en la mesa junto a la cocina y apago el fuego (si, luego de bastante practica aprendí a calentar la comida sin quemar nada). Cuando volteo a ver, Mono me señala con un asentimiento de cabeza la silla alta donde minutos atrás he sentado a Lía. Ella esta haciendo pucheros y Mantis esta parado en la bandejita, mostrando la lengua y poniendo ojos bizcos.

—¡Mantis!—.

El bicho grita como una nenita y de un salto se voltea a verme.

—Ti... Ti... Tigre... Sa—.

Le tiemblan las patas y esta sudando. Gruño y le dirijo un mirada de "vas a morir". Tomo el trapo que cuelga de la cocina entre mis manos y lo enrollo hasta tensarlo, para luego soltarlo en su dirección, como si fuera un látigo.

Mono hace una mueca de dolor, algo burlona, y ahoga una carcajada al ver al insecto volar hasta chocar con la puerta cerrada y caer al suelo.

—Para que dejes de molestar a Lía— Murmuro.

Y estoy por voltear de nuevo, pero una tierna risita me interrumpe y me detengo en seco... Lía esta riendo, a carcajadas, y golpea sus palmitas en la bandeja de la silla. Es la primera vez que la oigo ríe a carcajadas y me es imposible reprimir la sonrisa boba que curva mis labios. La primera risita de mi bebé.

—Oh, es tan linda—.

Mono sorbe por la nariz y se limpia una inexistente lágrima. Arqueo una ceja en su dirección y le doy un zape en la parte posterior de su cabeza, por tarado.

Es tan lindo escucharla reír por primera vez y verla estirar sus bracitos hacia mí, que camino hacia ella y la levanto en mis brazos, estampando un sonoro beso en su mejilla... Es mi nena, mi bebé, mi vida. Dia a dia la veo crecer. Cada vez más bonita. Es risueña como su padre, aunque se enoja peor que yo, y con el correr de los días, sus rasgos felinos son más notorios que los de oso. ¡En tu cara, panda!

—¡Hey! ¿Que se festeja?—.

La puerta se abre, dejando ver a Po y Shifu.

—Lía se ha reído— Contesta con simpleza Mono.

Pero para mi es algo hermoso e importante, algo que recordar. Lo se, parezco esas madres empalagosas.

—Y que le ha causa tanta gracia a mi princesa ¿Eh?—.

Po camina hacia nosotras, ofreciendo sus brazos a Lía, que vuelve a reír y se mueve en mi agarre, pidiendo ir con su padre... Sin preguntar, Po sujeta a Lía por debajo de los brazo y la levanta, para luego sujetarla contra su pecho. Lo miro, arqueo una ceja y ruedo los ojos. Desde que nos reconoce a todos, Lía prefiere estar con Po antes que conmigo. Esté con quien esté, si ve a su padre inmediatamente exige ir con él. Eso no es justo y para ser sincera conmigo misma, me da un poco de celos.

_¿Por qué el si y yo no?_

—¿Que sucede?— Pregunta Po.

Lo miro... lo miro... y lo miro, sin decir nada. Lía se ha aferrado con sus bracitos a él, como si temiera que la sacaran de aquellos brazos, con su cabecita recostada en su pecho, y no puedo evitar el nudo en la garganta.

—Nada. No pasa nada—.

Estira una mano hacia mi mejilla, pero lo esquivo y me apresuro a tomar asiento en una de las sillas, ignorando las miradas confusas de los demás... Me mantengo neutra, conversando sobre temas sin mucha relevancia con mi padre, mientras Po prepara los fideos, con Lía placidamente dormida en su brazo izquierdo.

El mal humor no me dura mucho, ya que no puedo reprimir una sonrisa a ver a Lía sonreír y ronronear en dormida. Bueno, no es como que el pelaje del panda no sea suave, cómodo y calentito. El pensamiento trae imágenes un poco inapropiadas a mi mente y mis mejillas se calientan por el sonrojo, por suerte nadie lo nota... Cuando ya falta veinte minutos para que los fideos estén listos, cada quien se sientan en su lugar y Mantis va a llamar a Víbora y Grulla, que supuestamente quedaron en el salón de entrenamientos, aunque se demoran demasiado y cuando llegan, Mantis tiene la marca de un coletazo de la reptil.

—¿Que te pasó?— Pregunta Mono.

Mantis dirige una rápida mirada a Víbora, que como única respuesta entre cierra los ojos y le sisea.

—Nada. Me caí y me golpee la cara con el suelo— Responde el bicho.

Mono le responde no-se-que, pues no les presto atención. Sentada en mi lugar, observo como Po va y viene por la cocina cerca peligrosamente cerca de la hoya de fideos, mientras sostiene a Lía únicamente con su brazo izquierda... ¡La puede tirar! Pero cuando le pregunto si puede pasarme a la bebé, niega y responde que no es necesario. Al parecer, no se da cuenta que solo quiero a mi bebé sana y sala en mis brazos.

—Tigresa ¿Estas bien?— Pregunta Víbora.

No es hasta entonces que caigo en cuenta de que tengo el entrecejo arrugado y las manos cerradas en puños. No le respondo, me levanto de la silla y camino hasta pararme frente a Po, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Podrías pasarme a Lía?— Pregunto, con un tono mas amable del que me gustaría.

Mira de reojo a Lía, que duerme placidamente en su brazo, y luego vuelve la mirada hacia mi.

—¿Que tiene? Esta dormida—.

—Entonces, déjame acostarla en la cuna—.

—No, no es necesa...

—¡Panda!— No se por qué me molesta, pero no lo puedo evitar —Vas y vienes por la cocina, sostienes a Lía con un solo brazo ¡Se te puede caer! Así que, si no es mucha molestia ¿Me la darías, así puedo ponerla en su cuna?—.

Me mira, inexpresivo, como si estuviera meditando mis palabras. La cocina entera se ha sumido en un pesado silencio y la falta de respuesta de Po comienza a exasperarme. Finalmente asiente, sin decir nada, y evitando mi mirada coloca con delicadeza a Lía entre mis brazos... Emite unos suaves quejidos y se mueve en mis brazos, pero se calma cuando coloco su cabecita sobre mi corazón y vuelve a dormir. No miro a nadie, tan solo giro sobre mis talones y salgo de la cocina.

Me tomo mi tiempo en ir hasta las barracas, tarareando una suave melodía cada vez que Lía amenaza con despertarse... No se que me pasa. Me siento insegura, casi asustada, cuando no tengo a Lía en mis brazos. Es como si un mal presentimiento se apoderara de mi, volviéndome paranoica. Suspiro ante el pensamiento, expulsando el aire que inconcientemente he acumulado en mis pulmones. Supongo que le debo una disculpa a Po, no debí hablarse así.

En cuanto pongo un pie en el pasillo de las habitaciones, un estremecimiento me eriza los pelos de la nuca y automáticamente me invade la sensación de ser observada. Lo ignoro y sigo caminando, con Lía placidamente dormida en mi pecho, pero el crujir de una madera me detiene a mitad del pasillo.

Mi corazón se acelera, golpeando dolorosamente contra mi pecho, y Lía emite un quejido. Le palmeo la espalda, haciéndola callar, y agudizo el oído. Trato de concentrarme, solo escucho mi respiración y el suave ronroneo de Lía, por lo que me digo que solo es mi imaginación y cuento mentalmente hasta diez para calmarme, pero cuando llego a siete, escucho otro ruido. Son pasos, lentos y pesados.

Vienen del cuarto de Lía.

No se si ir a ver o ir a buscar a los demás, no porque tenga miedo, si no porque tengo a Lía en mis brazos.

Con pasos ligeros, sin hacer ningún ruido, camino por el pasillo y me detengo frente a la puerta de Lía. Aún se escuchan los pasos, caminan por el cuarto, como explorándolo. Sea quien sea, no sabe que estoy aquí. Sostengo a Lía solo con el brazo derecho, sujeto el picaporte con la mano izquierda y con un brusco movimiento, deslizo la puerta a un lado. Pero no hay nadie. El cuarto esta a oscuras, silencioso, y sin ninguna señal de que haya andado alguien.

_No era nada. Solo es tu imaginación_. Me repito una y otra vez, pero cuando me acerco a la cuna veo que hay cuatro fichas de madera paradas, una detrás de otra, sobre el barandal. Son mis fichas, con las que Shifu me enseñó a controlar la fuerza cuando niña, pero si mal no recuerdo, se supone que están guardadas en el armario de mi cuarto ¿Como llegaron aquí?...Y la respuesta llega a mí en forma de dos nombres: _Mono y Mantis._ Es entonces cuando cualquier temor que haya tenido hace unos minutos es remplazado por un bajo gruñido y ganas de golpear al macaco y el insecto.

¡Les he dicho miles de veces que no tocaran mis cosas! ¡Y cientos de veces los he golpeado por hacerlo! Es que nunca aprenden los muy inmaduros... Acomodo a Lía en la cuna, arropándola con las mantas y poniendo las almohadas a sus costados de tal manera que simulen los brazos de alguien, para que duerma mas tranquila (Pequeño y útil concejo del Sr. Ping).

—Duerme, pequeña—.

Tomo las fichas del barandal y sin hacer ruido alguno salgo del cuarto, no sin antes echar una mirada a la ventana y asegurarme de que el seguro esté bien puesto... De seguro solo eran Mono o Mantis los que andaban aquí, tal vez buscando algo para una de sus bromas o desafíos. Aunque cuando salgo al pasillo, noto que el aire esta impregnado con un olor raro. No reconozco de qué o quien es, pero me es familiar y extrañamente no me da motivos para desconfiar, por lo que no le presto mucha atención.

Entro en mi cuarto y guardo las fichas en el primer cajón de la mesita de noche, para luego volver a la cocina... Durante el camino, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el sonido de esas pisadas. Si bien en un principio pensé que eran de Mono o de Mantis, pero eran demasiado pesadas para ser de cualquiera de los dos. En más de una ocasión, me detengo en medio del camino y dudo si volver a ver a Lía o no, pero entonces me digo que solo estoy exagerando y sigo caminando.

Finalmente llego hasta la cocina y estoy por abrir la puerta, pero los murmullos de los demás me detienen. Hablan bajo, como si no quisieran que alguien mas los escuchara, así que me quedo tras la puerta a medio-cerrar y agudizo el oído, tratando de escuchar de escuchar algo.

—¿Cree que Tigresa deba saberlo?—.

Es la voz de Po la que pregunta, parece mas serio de lo usual e incluso preocupado.

—Supongo que si— Contesta Víbora —Después de todo, a ella también le...

—No— La voz de mi padre es severa —Tigresa no tiene porqué saberlo, no ahora—.

¿Que se supone que no debo saber?... Quiero entrar y preguntarles. Pero de alguna manera, sé que si lo hiciera me contestarían con evasivas.

—Con todo respeto, maestro, creo que ella si tendría que saberlo— Replica Víbora.

—No le dirán nada y es una orden ¿Entendido?—.

Por unos segundos, todos guardan silencio, para luego responded a coro un "si, maestro".

—¿Pero es posible que él haya...?

Grulla deja la pregunta al aire y un pesado silencio le siguen. Nadie contesta y luego de unos minutos, sé que han dado la charla por terminada... No puedo reprimir el gruñido que escapa de mi garganta y soy conciente de que he clavado las garras en la puerta. Esto es indignante. ¿Me creen tonta o que carajos? No entiendo qué puede ser tan "grave" para que me lo ocultaran. Igualmente, voy a averiguarlo.

Abro del todo la puerta y entro, azotándola al cerrarla. Todas las miradas se posan en mí, pero las ignoro y me dirijo a mi silla.

—¿Sucede algo, hija?— Me pregunta Shifu.

Me fuerzo a ablandar el semblante y le dirijo una amable sonrisa, o lo intento.

—No, padre. No sucede nada—.

Mi padre no contesta y agradezco que así sea, no quiero hablar con él. Ni con él, ni con nadie.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Y bueno, hasta aquí todo. Cualquier duda, sospecha, idea u opinión me la dejan en un review... **


	4. Pesadillas

**Hola... He aquí un nuevo capitulo... Espero que les guste.**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dreamwors**

* * *

**Pesadillas**

Escucho pasos, lentos y pesados, caminando con cautela por el cuarto. Los escucho detenerse frente a mi y siento la cama ceder bajo el peso de alguien mas. Aunque no estoy segura si no es solo parte de un sueño. Estoy despierta, pues noto la luz del día a través de los parpados, pero parte de mi sigue dormida. Es como soñar en despierta. Igualmente, no me interesa, de seguro solo es Po que ya se ha despertado.

Unos labios besan mi frente y una mano acaricia mi mejilla con la yema de los dedos, comenzando en mi pómulo y terminando en mi barbilla. Se siente calido y no puedo evitar ronronear cuando aquella mano me acaricia tras la oreja… Horas, minutos, segundos. No se cuanto tiempo pasa, pero cuando abro los ojos, estoy sola en mi cuarto. Por lo visto, me he vuelto a dormir.

Miro a mi derecha, pero ni siquiera parece que Po haya dormido aquí. Eso me entristece un poco. Sujeto una almohada y la abrazo contra mi pecho, dispuesta a quedar un rato más en la cama hasta que suene el gong o hasta que Lía se despierte… Aún recuerdo la conversación de la noche pasada. Todos parecían tan preocupados y angustiados. Recuerdo que Víbora quería decirme de que se trataba, así que tal vez mas tarde trate de convencerla de que lo haga. Sino tendré que averiguarlo por mi misma. Aunque lo que más me molesta, es que Po haya estado de acuerdo en esconderme aquello, sea lo que sea.

En fin, creo que en vez de pensar estaría mejor que fuera a entrenar un poco. Hace tiempo que no me despertaba tan temprano.

Hago a un lado las sabanas y salgo de la cama. Entonces, algo en la mesita de noche llama mi atención: es una pequeña flor de pétalos rosas, una flor de cerezo, y junto a esta hay una nota. Sonrío y cuidando de no aplastar ningún pétalo, sujeta la pequeña flor con mi mano derecha. Es hermosa y tiene un aroma suave y delicioso. Mi sonrisa se ensancha y no puedo reprimir una risita al leer la nota.

_Una flor para otra flor…_

Es mi flor favorita y un lindo detalle por parte de Po, muy tierno y dulce. Me levanto, me baño y me visto en tiempo record. Me coloco la flor junto a mi oreja derecha y me veo en el espejo, para saber que tal me queda. Me recuerda a cuando era una niña, de hecho, me veo como una y el rubor de mis mejillas es inevitable, así como tampoco puedo evitar que el recuerdo de aquella noche de tormenta vuelva a mi mente… Me gusta la flor, le daré las gracias a Po por el detalle, pero prefiero dejarla en la mesita de noche, junto a la pequeña nota.

* * *

Lía no estaba en su cuarto, por lo que supongo que debe estar con Po y me dirijo a la cocina… En el camino, no puedo evitar pensar que aquel aroma, el de la noche anterior, seguía en el cuarto de ella e incluso en el pasillo. Tiene que ser de alguien de aquí, sino no comprendo quien podría entrar sin que lo vea o como mínimo, sin que lo escuche. También pienso en que Lía ha dormido toda la noche de una. Es la primera vez que no se despierta en la noche y tal vez, ya no se despierte a aquellas horas.

Cuando llego a la cocina, me extraña no ver a nadie más que Víbora. Ella esta sentada junto a la silla alta de Lía, con un biberón en la mesa y un pequeño plato de puré en la bandeja de la silla. Con una cuchara, toma un poco de puré y hace un avioncito, tratando de darle de comer a Lía, pero ella gruñe e infla los mofletes con aire, negándose a abrir la boca para comer. Víbora le habla, con voz ridículamente tonta, e intenta de nuevo, pero mi pequeña vuelve a gruñir, un poco más fuerte, y muestra amenazadoramente sus pequeñas garritas. Recargo mi hombro en la puerta y me quedo a observar, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, como Víbora retrocede ante la "amenaza".

—_Ay, Tigresa. Llevas cuidando a Mono y Mantis de romperse el cuello desde que llegaron aquí—_ Recuerdo que me dijo una vez, cuando estaba en las últimas semanas de embarazo —_Cuidar a un bebé será coser y cantar—_.

¡Jah! ¿Qué tan fácil es alimentar a la bebé, Víbora?... Lía voltea a verme y ríe, estirando los bracitos hacia mí, momento que Víbora aprovecha para introducir la pequeña cuchara con puré en su boquita. Víbora exclama en señal de victoria, mientras que Lía traga el puré y le dirige una mirada de "Si pudiera, te mataría".

—Te dije que ibas a comer, chiquita— Murmura la reptil —No te vas a morir de hambre por un capricho. Jodidos tus padres, que te malcrían en todo—.

No se si reír por la escena o golpear a mi reptil amiga por su decir que malcrió a mi hija. Me decido por lo primero.

—¡Tu hija es tiene tendencias homicidas!— .

Víbora se voltea a verme, con una gélida mirada y un siseo. No esta contenta. A sus espaldas, Lía ladea la cabeza a un lado, en señal de incomprensión, pero igualmente ríe y hace palmitas.

—¿Buenos días?— Saludo, casi burlándome.

—¡Tres veces!— Grita la reptil —Tres veces intentó arañarme y otras tres intentó morderme—.

Víbora repta de un lado a otro en la cocina, llevando y trayendo platos, murmurando algo sobre una niña que heredó las tendencias homicidas de la madre. Reprimo una carcajada, solo para no molestarla, y me dirijo a tomar en brazos a mi pequeña Lía… Sentada en mi lugar, con Lía tomando tranquilamente del biberón, y con una taza de té caliente en mi mano, veo que Víbora esta mas nerviosa de lo normal. Ya ha lavado los platos del desayuno, que parece haber sido hace horas, los ha secado y guardado. Pero sigue yendo y viniendo por la cocina, buscando algo que hacer o en que concentrar su atención.

—¿Víbora?— La llamo.

Está acomodando la comida de los estantes, por tercera vez, cuando voltea a verme.

—¿Qué sucede?—.

—¿A dónde han ido los chicos?—.

Evade mi mirada y presiona los labios, hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Parece preocupada.

—Tu padre los mandó a una misión— Murmura —Volverán en… No se—.

Me extraña verla así, tan preocupada y angustiada. Aunque mas extraño es que ella no haya ido para ayudarlos, digo, es ella quien saber curar la mayoría de heridas.

—¿A dónde fueron?—.

—No lo se— Se apresura a contestar, nerviosa —Se fueron temprano, antes de que amaneciera—.

Y sin mas que decir, voltea a seguir acomodando los estantes, por cuarta vez desde que he llegado. Quiero preguntarle porque no fue, porque no me avisaron o al menos porque salieron tan temprano, pero no se ve muy cómoda hablando, así que nos quedamos en silencio.

Trato de mantenerme centrada en Lía, en que termine el biberón al menos, para no pensar en Po y los chicos. No es la primera vez que no los acompaño en una misión, cuando estaba embarazada ni al valle me dejaban bajar, pero si la primera que no los acompaño cuando podría hacerlo y no puedo evitar preocuparme ¿A dónde habrán ido? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Por qué Po no me dijo nada? Ni siquiera me despertó para saludarme… Entonces, recuerdo la caricia en mi mejilla y el beso en mi frente. De seguro era Po, quien mas sino. Sin embargo, Víbora ha dicho que se fueron antes del amanecer y por más semi-inconciente que haya estado, estoy segura que ya era entrada en la mañana cuando lo sentí.

Aquí hay algo que no cuadra. Aquel aroma en el pasillo, los pasos la noche anterior, esa caricia… Miro a Víbora, tal vez pueda charlar sobre aquello con ella, de seguro me comprenderá y no creo que me llame loca. Pero se ve demasiado alterada.

* * *

Generalmente, nos turnamos con Po para entrenar y cuidar de Lía, o a veces mi padre se ofrece a llevarla al salón de los héroes para pasar "tiempo con su nieta", por lo que creí que sería difícil entrenar con Lía ahí, pero veo que no… Con Víbora, llevamos la silla alta de Lía hasta el salón de entrenamientos y la colocamos en un lugar alejado de los aparatos, pero donde también podamos vigilarla. Lía no causó problema alguno. Se mantuvo tranquila, con un pequeño panda de peluche en sus manos, demasiado entretenida con el entrenamiento de nosotras como para acordarse al menos de llorar para pedir atención.

Víbora pareció calmarse después del entrenamiento. Incluso mejoró su humor y durante el descanso, no dejó de hablar sobre la maternidad y lo mucho que a ella le gustaría poder tener un hijo con… Bueno, se detuvo al llegara aquella parte y el rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Reí, pero no le insistí a que continuara, era su vida y si le daba pena decirlo no tenía porqué hacerlo.

—Tienes suerte— Dice, con una ancha sonrisa. Estamos sentados en las gradas, con Lía en mi regazo, y habíamos quedado en silencio. Me sorprendió un poco aquella frase —Po es muy tierno. Es buen padre, es cariñoso contigo, pues se nota a leguas que te ama y ese brillo que siempre tiene en los ojos cuando te ve… Es como un ciego mirando por primera vez el sol. Además, no me vayas a golpear, pero tu panda no esta nada mal— Deja escapar una risa picara y aunque me molesta un poco, no le digo nada. Es una buena amiga y se que no lo dice con malas intenciones —Tienes suerte al tener un marido así—.

No puedo evitar reír. A veces, ella es tan madura que olvido que realmente es una chiquilla a comparación mía, Pues Víbora ni siquiera pasa los veinticinco, recuerdo que cuando llegó al palacio apenas si tenía unos diez años.

Su progreso era rápido, casi tanto como el que yo tenía a su edad.

—Tal vez tengas razón— Murmuro —Pero recuerda, nada es color de rosas—.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?—.

Me mira, expectante, esperando mi respuesta. Agacho la mirada hacia mi regazo, donde Lía esta sentada entre mis brazos, y sostengo las manitas de ella entre las mías.

—No. No es nada— Respondo luego de un rato —Solo que… No creo que un matrimonio sea perfecto para siempre. Hay discusiones, algunas mas fuertes que otras, y creo que llegará el día en que uno de los dos quiera… Bueno, ya sabes, en que quiera un poco de espacio, en que quiera rendirse—.

No se porque, me siento un poco triste. Últimamente, Po se comporta distinto. Comprendo que este cansado, ser padres es agotador y yo también lo estoy, pero eso no justifica que en las noches no me de ni un beso o que me salude con un seco "buenas noches" y me de la espalda para dormir, como lo ha hecho desde hace unos días… Recuerdo nuestras discusiones. No son muchas, puesto que casi nunca discutíamos, pero las pocas veces que pasó fueron muy fuertes y pasábamos varios días sin hablarnos. No era nada lindo. También me recuerdo que no le he pedido disculpas por haberle gritado anoche, aunque ¡¿Para que me preocupo?! ¡El me esta escondiendo no-se-qué! Yo debería estar enojada, ¿Qué digo? ¡Estoy enojada con él!... Y… Y… Y me duele la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas a esto.

—Tigresa, eso es obvio, digo, es la realidad— La respuesta de Víbora, algo burlón, me saca de mis pensamientos —Pero si se aman, siempre podrán volver a empezar… Por cierto, anoche no le hablaste muy bien que digamos—.

Ay, gracias Víbora, justo lo que necesitaba, que me recuerdes eso.

—El se los buscó—.

No la miro, porqué se que su mirada será escéptica y detesto cuando me mira así, como si yo estuviera diciendo tonteras. Esta por contestar, pero un bajo gruñido de mi parte la detiene.

—¿Qué sucede?— Pregunta, un poco extrañada.

No le contesto, tal solo aparto mi brazo izquierdo de Lía, sosteniéndola solo con el derecho, y le muestro mi muñeca… Esta pequeña diablilla me ha clavado las uñas y tengo unos pequeños, pero igualmente dolorosos, rasguños. ¡Por todos los dioses! Ni siquiera las tiene tan largas,

—¡Te lo dije!— Exclama Víbora, con su rostro a centímetros del de Lía —¡Esta chiquilla heredó tus tendencias homicidas!—.

Víbora le muestra la lengua a Lía, quien solo gruñe y hace el intento de darle un mordisco. Rápidamente aparto a la cachorra de la reptil y sujetándola con las manos por debajo de los brazos, la levanto hasta tenerla frente a mí. Arrugo el entrecejo, pero Lía tan solo ríe y estira sus manitas hacia mi rostro.

—Eso no se hace— Le digo, con falsa seriedad. Bien, no puedo enfadarme con esta ternura —No se muerde, ni se araña, ni se lastima a los demás ¿Entendido, señorita?—.

La pequeña cachorra tan solo ríe y se inclina hacia delante, apoyando sus manitas sobre mi boca. Sonrío, atrapo su manito derecha entre mis dientes y la presiono juguetonamente, sin lastimarla, haciéndola reír a carcajadas. Al parecer, tiene cosquillas. Y también yo hubiera reído, de no ser porque su manita izquierda sujetó uno de mis bigotes y tiró de él, creo que arrancándolo… ¡Hija de…! ¡Eso duele! Frente a nosotras, Víbora ríe por la escena.

—Vamos, te vendaré la muñeca y prepararemos el almuerzo a tu hija— Dice, a la vez que voltea en dirección a la puerta —Antes de que devore a su propia madre—.

* * *

Pasar el día con Víbora es divertido. Solo chicas, hablando de nosotras sin tener que estar cuidando de que ningún metiche nos escuche y sobre todo, sin tener que estar golpeando a Mono o Mantis por espiarnos. Sin embargo, no tengo ninguna noticia de Po y comienzo a preocuparme, pero mi padre también fue con ellos, así que no tengo a quien preguntarle. Intento con Víbora. Según ella, tenían que ir a revisar un supuesto ataque de bandidos, o algo así, ya que no es muy clara al explicar, lo que solo me demuestra que esta mintiendo. Igualmente, me hago la tonta y le hago creer que me he tragado el cuento.

Después del almuerzo, Lía comienza a inquietarse y cada vez que llora es más difícil calmarla. Busca a su padre, ha pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de los brazos de Po y comienza a extrañarlo. Eso solo sirve para ponerme aún más nerviosa, aunque trato de aparentar tranquilidad… Pero pasa lo mismo al siguiente día, y al siguiente, y al siguiente, y así hasta llegar a la semana entera.

Lía esta histérica. Quiere a su padre, Se enoja conmigo, con Víbora, con todo lo que tenga cerca. Incluso he llegado a comprobar que tiene demasiada fuerza para un bebé, cuando sujetó una de las figuras de acción de Po y la destrozó sin ningún problema. Bien, no creo que al panda le agrade enterarse de eso cuando vuelva, pero ese es el menor de los problemas. Ni siquiera puedo hacer que coma. Ni puré, ni el biberón y cuando intenté darle el pecho, me mordió. Aquello no dolió demasiado, ya que prácticamente no tiene dientes, pero si me dolió ver que mi propia hija me rechazaba.

Me siento una inútil, un fracaso como madre, no puedo hacer que mi propia hija se calme y antes de darme cuenta, estoy llorando en la mecedora de su cuarto… Ya es tarde, demasiado, debería estar durmiendo. Pero solo puedo llorar, con la cabeza recostada en el barandal de la cuna, mirando a Lía arrugar el entrecejo en dormida. ¿Por qué? Soy la madre, se supone que por simple instinto un bebé se calma al estar con su madre, así como también se supone que yo debería saber calmarla. Sin embargo, ni siquiera puedo tenerla mucho tiempo en mis brazos sin que llore e intente liberarse.

Me pregunto si así será cada vez que Po valla a alguna misión y yo tenga que quedarme a cuidarla. Quiero suponer que esto se debe a que aún es pequeña y que no esta acostumbrada a separarse de su padre, pero eso no quita que me duela como me rechaza.

—¿Tigresa?—.

La puerta se abre y Víbora entra al cuarto. Inmediatamente, levanto la cabeza y me apresuro a secar las lágrimas de mi rostro.

—¿Q… Que sucede?—.

—Tigresa, ya es tarde. Ve a dormir—.

—No puedo— Mi voz es ronca por el llanto y tengo que apartar la mirada para que no vea mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas —Lía despierta a cada rato y estoy tan cansada, que si me duermo, no la escucharé llorar cuando se vuelva a despertar—.

Quedamos en silencio. Ella repta hasta la cuna y se detiene a observar a Lía dormir… Esta inquieta, se mueve mucho entre sueños y parece que va a despertar en cualquier momento.

Mis parpados pesan, al igual que mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos uno segundos, pero inmediatamente los vuelvo a abrir al dar un cabezazo al aire. Otras vez los vuelvo a cerrar, pero ahora es Víbora quien me despierta.

—Ve adormir— Me dice —Si llora, yo la escucharé y te avisaré… O tal vez pueda venir yo un par de veces. Estas cansada—.

Me dedica una maternal sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta, me sujeta la muñeca y jala de mí para que me ponga de pie. No me deja protestar, me empuja fuera del cuarto y cuando me doy cuenta, hemos cruzado el pasillo y ya estoy en mi habitación.

No quiero dormirme. Estoy demasiado tensa como para descansar. Pero finalmente me acuesto y el cansancio me gana…

* * *

—_Tigresa_—.

Aquella voz. Ronca, grave y... Triste. Giro torpemente sobre mis propios pies, enredándome con ellos, y busco a mí alrededor. No se que busco, no que a quien espero encontrar, sea quien sea, no esta aquí... Es de noche. Las nubes tapan la luna, opacando su brillo, y la suave llovizna cae sobre mi pelaje. Está fresco. La brisa mueve suavemente las cañas de bambú, dándole un aspecto aun más tétrico al bosque.

—_Tigresa_—.

Otra vez esa voz. Me llama. Parece angustiado y no puedo evitar sentirme igual.

—_¿Quien eres?_—.

Mi voz suena ridículamente suave, casi un murmullo. Me maldigo mentalmente por mis nervios y trato de calmarme. Trato de agudizar el oído, saber exactamente de donde proviene aquella voz... Por unos segundos, solo puedo escuchar el soplido del viento y las pequeñas gotitas de agua al impactar en el suelo.

Y cuando voy a darme por vencida...

—_¡Tigresa, por favor!_—.

El aire se llena de un aroma familiar, tan familiar como aquella voz... Entonces, puedo localizarlo, esta cerca, e inmediatamente echo a correr en cuatro patas por el bosque de bambú.

El agua de la lluvia empapa mi rostro y el frió del viento, que sopla con fuerza, cala profundo hasta mis huesos. Pero no me importa. Tengo que llegar. Es como si algo más me impulsara a encontrar al dueño de esa voz, algo más fuerte que yo, un sentimiento de protección y angustia. No son solo gotas de lluvia lo que empapa mi rostro, también se que las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas. Pero no me detengo ni a pensarlo. Ahogo un sollozo y continúo con la carrera... El suelo es resbaladizo y más de una vez resbalo en los charcos de lodo. Pero inmediatamente me levanta y continúo.

— _¡¿Donde estas?!_—.

No obtengo respuesta. Estoy agotada, jadeante y mi corazón golpea dolorosamente contra mi pecho. No puedo más y debilitada por el cansancio, termino cayendo de boca al suelo. Tirada en el mojado césped, lloro de pura frustración, sintiéndome una inútil, una incompetente.

_¡Levántate! ¡Levántate, tonta!_ Me ordeno mentalmente, pero es inútil y mi cuerpo se niega a cooperar.

Poco a poco, la lluvia va cesando, hasta ser no más que una fina llovizna, y el viento se detiene. El lugar queda en calma, silencioso, y es cuando escucho unos pasos en la tierra húmeda. Antes de que pueda levantarme, una zarpa grande me sujeta del brazo derecho, de tal manera que su agarre coincide con la cicatriz, y me jala para ayudarme a reincorporarme.

Quiero levantar la mirada y ver quien es, pero antes de que eso suceda, él me rodea con sus brazos y me veo aprisionada contra un pecho fuerte y notablemente masculino. Quiero luchar contra el agarre. Una parte de mi mente me pide a gritos que lo aparte de inmediato, pero algo en él me calma. Su aroma. Es tan... familiar.

—_No quiero perderte. Te quiero de vuelta, Tigresa... Te quiero conmigo... Te amo_—.

¿Que demonios?... Me retuerzo en su agarre, forcejeando con sus brazos, intentado apartarme. Extrañamente, él no me retiene y me deja retroceder un paso, pero aún me sujeta la cintura. Lo primero que veo es el pecho de un felino, un jaguar, luego sus hombros anchos y aquellos brazos, fuertes y trabajados. Trago grueso. No me atrevo a levantar la mirada, no quiero. Entonces, una mano en mi mejilla me obliga a ver aquellos ambarinos ojos...

—_Ta... Tai..._

* * *

—¡Tai Lung!—.

Con una sensación de opresión en el pecho, me levanto de un salto y lleno mis pulmones con una bocanada de aire, reteniéndolo involuntariamente, para luego exhalarlo de manera brusca. _Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala._ Mi pecho sube y baja violentamente, jadeando, y la sensación de opresión aún sigue presente. Miro a todos lados. Estoy en mi cuarto. El corazón me galopa dolorosamente contra el pecho, tengo la cara empapadas en sudor, mezclado con lo que sospecho son lágrimas, e involuntarios sollozos escapan de mis labios.

—Tranquila... Tranquila... Solo fue... Una pesadilla...

Mi voz suena débil y temblorosa, apenas un susurro que incluso a mi me cuesta oírlo. Aquella caricia, aquel aroma, aquella sensación de miedo y seguridad a mismo tiempo, todo sigue presente. Demasiado real para mí gusto.

Lloro. No puedo evitarlo. Flexiono las piernas y me las abrazo contra el pecho, escondiendo el rostro en mis rodillas... Solía tener pesadillas sobre él, pero pensé que había superado eso hacia años, mucho antes de empezar a salir con Po al. Solía despertarme en las noches, llorando igual que ahora, y luego de media hora tratando de calmarme, me iba a dormir en su cuarto, donde los recuerdos eran mi único consuelo.

—¿Tigresa?— Oigo que llaman, mientras abren la puerta —¡Tigresa!—.

Con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas, levanto la mirada y veo a Po correr hacia mí, visiblemente preocupado. Ha vuelto y parece estar bien, sin ningún rasguño aparente… Se sienta en el borde de la cama, frente a mí, y colocas sus manos en mis mejillas. Me hace ladear el rostro, a la derecha, a la izquierda, buscando alguna herida, y quiero apartarlo. No quiero que me vea llorar de esta manera, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Me siento débil, como si realmente hubiera corrido todo lo del sueño.

—¿Que te pasó? Por... ¿Por qué lloras?—.

Pero su voz, la preocupación y la angustia que demuestra, tan solo animan a las lágrimas a seguir corriendo por mis mejillas.

Lo veo, en silencio, aun sollozando y él no duda en rodearme en un protector abrazo. Me acuna en su regazo, como a una niña, y me hace recostar la cabeza en su pecho, oyendo el latido de su corazón... Me mece en sus brazos y susurra palabras de consuelo, pidiéndome que me calme, diciéndome que está aquí y que nada va a pasarme. Poco a poco, los sollozos disminuyen y la logro respirar con normalidad. Me calmo, pero no me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Estas mejor?— Pregunta, en un murmullo.

Respiro hondo y me aparto para poder verle la cara, aunque aún permanezco en sus brazos.

—S... Si— Mi voz es ronca —S... Solo... Solo fue una pesadilla—.

Sus ojos brillan y suspira, como quien recibe el alivio de una buena noticia cuando se espera lo peor. No puedo evitar arrugar el entrecejo, extrañada por su reacción, pero antes de que pueda preguntar, sus manos sujetan mi rostro y sus labios están sobre los míos… Me besa con ansias, con necesidad, como si temiera que algo me pasara en ese mismo instante. Me cuesta seguirle el ritmo, pero suavemente le correspondo y reparto caricias por su pecho y hombros, hasta entrelazar las manos tras su nuca.

No es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta lo angustiada que estaba, lo mucho que lo he extrañado y necesitado.

El se separa de mi y me vuelve a recostar contra su pecho, con la mejilla sobre mi cabeza. Parece incluso mas asustado que yo, lo que realmente me preocupa

—¿Po?— Llamo. Como respuesta, lo oigo murmurar algo —¿A dónde fueron?—.

Sus brazos se tensan a mi alrededor y el silencio le sigue a mi pregunta. Se toma su tiempo, como si pensara que responder.

—A un pueblo, al otro lado del bosque de bambú—.

Y entonces, se que me esta mintiendo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Uuuhh, la hoya arde... ¿Será que Lía solo extrañaba a su padre? ¿O habrá algo mas?... Como verán, todos se han complotado para esconderle algo a Tigresa ¿Que será? ¿Cual habrá sido la misión? ¿Por qué Víbora se ha quedado?... **

**Opiniones, criticas constructivas o lo que sea serán bienvenidas en los reviews... **


	5. Mentiras

**Primero que nada, este capitulo, tal como dice mas abajo, será narrado por Po... Este y el siguiente, ya que es un cap dividido en dos partes.**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece... Y ustedes saben que me da flojera escribir el resto jejejeje**

**(POV. Po)**

* * *

**Mentiras**

Aun no amanece, pero en el horizonte el cielo comienza a adquirir un color mas claro. La brisa del viento aún es fresca, pero no tanto, y la luna en el cielo no es más que un pálido fantasma de lo que era hacia unas horas. Uno a uno, con paso monótono, subimos los escalones hacia el Palacio de Jade... Ninguno de nosotros habla. Ninguno de nosotros puede procesar aún lo que hemos visto, hacia varios días ya. La prisión de Chorh-Gom destruida, los cuerpos de los guardias rinocerontes e incluso Zeng. Muertos. Todos acecinados por aquel jaguar que tanto daño ha causado y sigue causando.

Pienso en Tigresa, en como se lo tomará, y el recuerdo de aquella tarde que ella me invitó al palacio me atormenta otra vez... Yo esperaba adentro. Los oía discutir e incluso pensé en ir y decirle al jaguar aquel que dejara de gritarle. Pero era un niño tímido y he de admitir que un poco cobarde también. Minutos después, Tigresa entró al salón. Llorando. Se sostenía el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda y estaba sangrando...

—¿Po?—.

La voz de Mono me saca de mis recuerdos y rápidamente volteo a verlo.

—¿Esta todo bien?— Pregunta.

No. No está todo bien. El mismo loco psicópata que hace años lastimó a Tigresa esta suelto y temo por ella... Sin embargo, tan solo me limito a asentir.

—Que silencio... ¿No?—.

Nos detenemos a mitad de camino y miramos con una ceja arqueada a Mantis, sentado en el hombro de Mono. Nadie responde. Seguimos caminando y yo vuelvo a sumergirme en mis pensamientos... Recuerdo las veces que Tigresa bajaba al valle y se quedaba en casa de mi padre. Solía contarme sobre los entrenamientos, sobre como le costaba mover bien ese brazo e incluso llegó a llorar un par de veces, dolida por lo ocurrido. Ella lo quería mucho y Tai Lung la lastimó.

Luego sucedió lo del rollo... ¡Se volvió loco! Recuerdo haber despertado a media noche, asustado por los gritos de las personas del valle. La destrucción fue casi total y no fue hasta el día siguiente, cuando vi a Tigresa, que me enteré de lo que realmente había pasado.

Ella estuvo deprimida durante meses. Comía poco, dormía menos, y con el pasar de los días aquello comenzó a notarse. No era ella. Ya no tenía aquel brillo en sus ojos y su voz era monótona, como si cada palabra que dijera no fuera de ella, sino de una especie de libreto que memorizar... Tardó años en ser la misma de antes y aún así, siempre había algo raro en ella. Sé que algo me oculta, que siempre hubo algo que no me ha dicho, y que tiene que ver con Tai Lung, pero nunca quise presionarla para que me lo dijera.

Shifu, que va unos escalones al frente, se detiene y estoy tan perdido en mi mente que por poco no choco con él. Aunque Grulla y Mono si chocan con mi espalda y poco esperan para quejarse.

—Ni una palabra de esto a mi hija—.

Su voz es cortante, severa. No admite replicas.

—Con todo respeto, Maestro Shifu, Tigresa tiene tanto, o mas, derecho de saber como nosotros—.

Mono y Grulla me dan un codazo en la barriga y escucho a Mantis mandarme a callar. Pero aquella decisión es injusta para Tigresa y me importa un bledo que me hagan subir y bajar las escaleras por replicar a una orden.

—He dicho: ni una palabra a Tigresa, panda— Shifu ni siquiera voltea —La noticia solo lograría alterarla, aún más de lo que ya está, y no creo que eso sea bueno. Ni para ella, ni para la bebé—.

¿Acaso ha dicho que Tigresa está de los nervios?... Y hubiera replicado, pero en menos de un minutos, el panda rojo ha desaparecido de nuestras vista ¿Como demonios hace eso? Nunca lo entendí. En fin, no nos queda más que seguir nuestro camino hasta las barracas. Pues aun es muy temprano y podemos descansar un par de horas hasta que suene el gong. Tal vez, luego piense en una manera de avisarle a Tigresa sin que Shifu se entere.

—Po, sin ruidos, por favor... Necesito mi sueño de belleza...

La voz de Mantis se deforma por un bostezo y las carcajadas de los demás le siguen a su odioso comentario. Murmuro un par de palabras poco bonitas y les dirijo una mirada por sobre el hombro, pero mis sonrojadas mejillas solo hacen que rían mas fuerte... Entonces, el azote de una puerta los hace callar, y cuando volteo, veo la segunda cosa más peligrosa que Tigresa con mal humor: Víbora enojada.

—¡Ustedes cuatro!— Sisea.

Superando la velocidad de Mantis, la serpiente repta hacia nosotros, con una gélida mirada que nos hace temblar... Mono y Grulla se acurrucan detrás mío, asomando tímidamente la cabeza por sobre mis hombros, y creo que eso que tiembla en mi nuca es Mantis.

Víbora se detiene frente a nosotros y se endereza hasta quedar a mi altura, inclinándose hasta que su rostro queda a peligrosos milímetros del mío.

—Te voy a matar, panda— Masculla y les dirige una rápida mirada hacia los demás, aun escondidos tras de mi — ¡Y a ustedes también!... ¡Tres horas estuve para dormir a tu hija, panda! ¡Solo para que un grupo de retardados la despierte a las cuatro de la madrugada con sus carcajadas!—.

¿Y cree que sus gritos no la van a despertar?... Bien, si quiero agrandar la familia, más me vale no exteriorizar ese comentario. Ella jadea, furiosa, y su mirada ha pasado de gélida a arder en fuego celeste. Wou. Solo estuvo una semana con Tigresa y ya se le pegó la mirada de "muerte estúpido".

Retrocedo un paso, al igual que los chicos, pero terminamos tropezando con nuestros pies y caemos todos de culo al suelo.

—Víbora... ¿Q... Que sucede?—.

Mi sonrisa es nerviosa y mi voz aún mas. Entonces, cuando creo que nos llegó la hora, la reptil agacha la mirada y retrocede unos centímetros.

—Lía ha estado muy alterada— Murmura —Creí... Creí que les había pasado algo... Ya saben, los bebes pueden presentir cosas y creí... Perdón, no debí gritar—.

—Oh, Víbora...

Mono es el primero en reaccionar. Sale de detrás de mi y camina hacia la reptil, rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella le rodea el cuerpo a modo de abrazo y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, sollozando un poco por los nervios.

—¡Hey! Yo también tengo derecho a un abrazo— Reclama Grulla.

Y es cómico ver como el ave se dirige hacia ellos e ignorando la acecina mirada de Mono, rodea a la reptil con sus alas. Es un abrazo de tres y Víbora ni cuenta se da de las miradas acecinas, y los mal disimulados empujones entre sus amigos para apartarse mutuamente de ella.

—¿Crees que...?

Mantis, parado en mi hombro, deja la pregunta al aire y yo solo me encojo de hombros. Grulla y Mono compiten por la atención de Víbora desde mucho antes de que yo llegara aquí… Y siempre es lo mismo. Mono elogia a Víbora, ella se sonroja, Grulla se enoja, Grulla se pone celoso, Grulla hace alguna tontera para llamar su atención, Víbora se vuelve a sonrojar, Mono se pone celoso y el ciclo comienza otra vez.

—Lo raro, es que ella no se de cuenta— Murmuro.

Entonces, Víbora nos dirige una divertida mirada y guiña un ojo en nuestra dirección... ¡Oh! Eso es jugar sucio.

—Bueno— Interrumpe Mantis, saltando desde mi hombro hasta el suelo —Dejen a la señorita ir a dormir, romeos... ¡Y nada de cosas raras!—.

1... 2... 3...

—¡Mantis!—.

Me llevo las manos a las orejas, justa a tiempo para amortiguar en ensordecedor chillido de la dulce Víbora. Ahora es mi turno de reír al ver las mejillas de Mono y Grulla enrojecer hasta tal punto que parecen pintadas por una de las pinturas para los labios de Víbora… ¡Jah! Dulce, dulce venganza. Mantis emite una nerviosa risita, que a mi opinión parece más de mujer, y se aleja como alma que persigue el diablo hasta encerrarse en su cuarto.

—Lo voy a matar— Masculla la reptil, bostezando —Pero mañana—.

Ella nos sonríe a los tres y murmura un "Nos vemos mas tarde", para luego reptar hasta su cuarto. Mono y Grulla, embobados, hacen el intento de seguirla. Pero antes de que puedan dar un paso, dejo caer mis manos en sus hombros y les doy un ligero apretón, indicándoles que se detengan… Víbora es como una hermana pequeña para mí, de hecho, es mucho más pequeña que cualquiera de nosotros, y estos dos están locos si creen que van a ir a buscarla a su cuarto.

Son mis amigos, pero la nena aquí es ella.

—Vamos, no seas malo— Se queja Mono.

Grulla se suelta y cruza las alas sobre el pecho, dirigiéndome una acusatoria mirada.

—¡Yo no soy el pervertido!—.

Me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia, y les dirijo una burlona sonrisa. Grulla y Mono arrugan el entrecejo y se preparan para replicar, pero cualquier excusa que vallan a dar es opacada por un agudo chillido… Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos entre sí, pensando que tal vez solo fue nuestra imaginación. Pero entonces, aquella voz vuelve a gritar y esta vez, es un nombre lo que pronuncia: Tai Lung.

—¿Esa era…?

No dejo hablar a Mono, los empujo a ambos y salgo corriendo en dirección al cuarto…

—¡Tigresa!—.

Cuando abro la puerta, Tigresa esta sentada en la cama, abrasándose las piernas contra el pecho y con el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas. Su cuerpo tiembla, con audibles sollozos, y cuando levanta la mirada hacia mi, veo sus ojos envueltas en lágrimas y sus mejillas húmedas por las mismas… La vuelvo a llamar por su nombre y corro hasta sentarme en el borde de la cama, frente a ella. Sujeto su rostro entre mis manos, buscando alguna herida, y cuando no encuentro ninguna, intento preguntarle que sucede, porque llora. Pero eso solo parece angustiarla más.

Finalmente, decido callar y tan solo rodearla con mis brazos, sentarla en mi regazo y mecerla un poco para ayudar a calmarla. Ella se aferra a mí y esconde el rostro en mi pecho. Su cuerpo entero tiembla por los sollozos y aunque no veo nada que pudo haberla alterado tanto, la ausencia del brillo en su mirada comienza a asustarme… Cuando entré, tenía la misma mirada que aquella noche, cuando se apareció en la casa de mi padre, con una capa larga cubriéndola de la fuerte tormenta. Fue la noche en que arrestaron a Tai Lung y ella se negaba a regresar al palacio, así como también se negaba a decirme de donde venía o al menos, porque había salido en medio de tal tormenta.

Una mirada triste, vacía.

—Shh, tranquila— Susurro, con la mejilla apoyada en su cabeza —Estoy aquí. No pasa nada—.

Por unos minutos, guardo silencio mientras ella llora desconsoladamente en mi pecho. De reojo veo a los chicos en la puerta, pero tan solo le hago señas para que se larguen y ellos no preguntan nada.

Poco a poco, Tigresa se va calmando y cuando creo que ya puede hablar sin hipar, le pregunto si esta mejor.

Con voz ronca, ella contesta que si y me aclara que solo fue una pesadilla… La veo, con mis manos acunando su rostro, y no puedo disimular el alivio al oír eso. Por un momento, por unos minutos, pensé en lo peor. La oí gritar su nombre y llegué a pensar que él había llegado aquí, que tal vez le hubiera hecho daño, y verla sin ninguna herida aparente es como volver a respirar.

La beso. Ella me responde de manera algo tímida, deslizando sus manos por mi pecho hasta entrelazarlas tras mi nuca, y cuando nos separamos vuelve a recostar la cabeza en mi pecho... Por unos minutos, nos quedamos en silencio, abrazados, hasta que ella decid preguntarme a donde hemos ido. Mis brazos se tensan a su alrededor y me toma unos segundos extra decidirme entre decirle la verdad, pidiéndole luego que no le diga a Shifu que se lo dije, o si decir alguna mentirita piadosa. Finalmente, contesto algo a cerca de un pueblo al otro lado del bosque de bambú.

La oigo murmurar algo, mas no entiendo qué, y si me ha creído, o no, no lo sé.

Le pregunto sobre su pesadilla, pero ella se limita a responder que solo fue un mal recuerdo de cuando era niña y volvemos a quedar en silencio... No pasa mucho para que Tigresa quede profundamente dormida en mis brazos, aun aferrada a mi cuello y con la cabeza recostada en mi pecho. Llevo una mano a su mejilla y la acaricio con la yema de los dedos, recorriendo su pómulo y bajando hasta su barbilla. Ella ronronea, pero no despierta, y sonrió para luego acostarla en la cama y besar su frente.

Ya ha amanecido y para ser sincero, no tengo sueño. Decido ir a ver a Lía, pues se me hace raro que no haya llorado aún, y luego ir a preparar algo para desayunar. Pero antes de irme, la mano de Tigresa me sujeta de la muñeca… Intento soltarme, pues el agarre se vuelve doloroso, e incluso la hablo para que despierte. Sin embargo, ella solo arruga el entrecejo y murmura varias incoherencias, de las cuales solo puedo distinguir un nombre.

—Tai Lung— Su voz un bajo murmullo, apenas perceptible —Es… Espera…

Entonces me suelta y gira en la cama, dándome las espaldas y abrazando una almohada... ¿Acaso está soñando con él? No parece una pesadilla, pues ni siquiera tiene el entrecejo arrugado. Más bien parecía como si lo llamara, como si le pidiera que se quede ¿Con ella? No. Eso es ridículo. Tigresa lo odia, él le ha causado mucho daño cuando era niña y conociéndola como la conozco, no creo que alguna vez haya conseguido perdonarlo. Es decir ¡Por culpa de él tiene esas cicatrices en el brazo! Por culpa de él ella se asusta cada vez que alguien la sujeta del brazo, incluso si soy yo. Se pone nerviosa y es como si se sintiera vulnerable, como si pensara que con ese simple gesto podrían lastimarla.

Me quedo parado en mi lugar, esperando escuchar algo más, pero ella ya no vuelve a hablar y por alguna razón, la simple idea de volverla a oír pronunciar ese nombre me deja un sabor amargo en la boca.

Salgo del cuarto y cruzo el pasillo. Estoy por entrar al cuarto de Lía, pero me detengo con la mano en la manija de la puerta al oírla reír... Parece divertirse con algo y no solo ríe, también balbucea y hace trompetillas. Sonrío y abro la puerta, solo lo suficiente para entrar y volver a cerrarla. Lía esta acostada de lado en su cuna, mirando hacia la ventana y estirando sus manitos, como si quisiera alcanzar algo. Junto a ella, hay una muñeca de trapo en forma de tigresa con un pequeño vestido blanco.

Camino hacia la cuna y me apoyo en el barandal, mirando con curiosidad la muñeca... Es la favorita de Tigresa. Recuerdo que una vez, cuando éramos niños, ella se quedó a dormir en casa de mi papá y yo me burlaba de ella por cargar todo el tiempo con esa muñeca de trapo. Si, esa noche corrí como nunca en mi vida para escapar de la furia de mi dulce y tierna amiga.

—Buenos días, princesa—.

Estiro una mano por encima del barandal y no es hasta que le acaricio la mejilla, que Lía parece darse cuenta de que estoy ahí... Deja de reír y se voltea a verme, con una manito en su boca y abrazando la muñeca con un brazo. Sonrío, pero ella solo me mira, seria. Casi puedo decir que me reprocha con la mirada por haberme ido y ese entrecejo arrugado no puede ser más idéntico al de Tigresa.

—¿Estas enojada conmigo?—.

Recuerdo a Mantis burlándose de mi por hablarle a una bebé, pero yo creo que si me entiende. De lo contrario, Lía no inflaría las mejillas como lo esta haciendo en este momento, ni cruzaría los brazos, apretando aún mas la muñeca de trapo, amenazando con arrancarle la cabeza… No entiendo como Tigresa logra cambiarla en menos de diez minutos. Me toma una hora mínimo poner a Lía en el cambiador, quitarle la pijama, cambiarle el pañal y vestirla con un lindo vestidito azul claro, el cual no parece agradarle demasiado, ya que arruga el entrecejo e infla los mofletes.

Sinceramente, se ve adorable cuando se enfada.

* * *

Cuando llego a la cocina, Lía sigue con los mofletes inflados y el entrecejo fruncido, aún molesta por usar el vestido. Rio e intento besarla en la mejilla, pero ella coloca sus manitos en mi boca y empuja para apartarme. Aún así, beso sus manitos y la acomodo en su silla... No hay nadie en la cocina, supongo que siguen durmiendo, así que preparo un biberón para Lía y cuando está listo, tomo asiento frente a ella y se lo doy, mientras como algunos panes de frijol como desayuno.

No me apetece cocinar, al menos no en este momento. No puedo dejar de pensar en la imagen de Chorh-Gom, en todos aquellos cadáveres y en lo que aquello significa. Tai Lung está libre, quien sabe donde, y creo que Shifu tiene razón cuando dice que hará lo que sea por conseguir el rollo del dragón, por conseguir aquel titulo que me otorgaron hace años.

Miro a Lía, que come con ansias, y sonrío.

De niño soñaba con convertirme en un maestro de kung fu y he logrado mucho mas que eso... Soy el Guerrero Dragón, estoy casado con la mujer que desde niño he amado y tengo una hermosa hija con ella. Realmente, el universo ha sido generoso y creo que no puedo pedir nada mas. Es decir, soy feliz y si me dieran oportunidad a cambiar algo, no cambiaria nada.

—Pero ¿Que es eso que ven mis ojos?—.

La voz de Mantis me hace pegar un respingo, lo que provoca las carcajadas de los demás. Le retiro el biberón, ya vacío, a Lía y volteo hacia la puerta, donde los chicos y Víbora me observan con una burlona sonrisa... ¿Que? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

—No creí vivir para ver este día— Continua Mono.

Todos entran y toman asiento en sus lugares.

—Po se ha levantado a horario— Se burla Grulla —Esto es un hecho histórico—.

Los miro, inexpresivo, y ellos se largan a carcajadas por su propia broma... Ja ja ja, muy graciosos. Y para colmo, hasta mi propia hija se ríe a costas mías.

Pero las risas no duran mucho. Víbora se levanta de su asiento para poner una tetera con agua a hervir y mientras espera que esté el té, pregunta sobre qué encontramos al llegar a Chorh-Gom... Claro, a ningunos de nosotros nos agrada la idea de recordarlo, así que guardamos silencio y nos miramos entre si, hasta que es Grulla quien contesta a la pregunta de la reptil y relata el paisaje con lujo de detalle, lo que realmente me hace querer vomitar.

—Oh— Musita Víbora y agacha la cabeza —Esto no es bueno—.

Su voz es un murmullo, como si hablara mas para si misma que para nosotros.

—No se sabe a donde ha ido— Agrega Mono —Aunque creemos que vendrá hasta aquí por...

No termina la oración y al igual que los demás, dirige una significativa mirada hacia mi.

—¿Que?— No puedo evitar preguntar.

—Bueno, hasta donde se sabe, tenía una obsesión con el Rollo del Dragón— Aclara Grulla.

—Rollo que, por cierto, tu has conseguido con tu... Barbarocidad—.

Mantis pronuncia con burla la ultima palabra, en un pobre intento de meter humor al asunto, pero ninguno de nosotros ríe. Ellos tienen razón. Si ha escapado, de seguro solo lo ha hecho para conseguir ese rollo y no se detendrá hasta lograrlo. La idea me hace tragar grueso.

Nadie vuelve a hablar y el lugar queda en silencio, hasta que un par de minutos después, Tigresa entra a la cocina.

Murmura un bajo "buenos días", sin mirar a nadie en particular, y toma asiento junto a Lía. Su expresión dura, como hacia tiempo no se le veía, y el carmín de sus ojos cubiertos por lo que parece una muralla invisible, volviéndolos distantes y algo fríos. Lía pide su atención con unas risitas y estira los brazos hacia ella, pero ni aún así Tigresa suaviza el semblante. Tan solo estira una mano para acariciarle la cabeza, justo entre las redondeadas orejas, y luego se voltea para tomar unos de los panes de frijol de la mesa.

—¿Que tal dormiste?— Susurro, solo para que ella escuche.

Voltea a verme y aunque su mirada no cambia, esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien— Contesta.

Miente, pero no insisto.

Pronto, el ambiente en la cocina mejora un poco, al igual que el humor de Tigresa... Mono y Mantis me comentan sobre una broma, la cual el simio planea usar en Grulla, quien está demasiado ocupado mirando a Víbora como para sospechar la sorpresa que se va a llevar cuando, en la noche, entre a su cuarto y termine bañado en misteriosos fluidos de mal olor, cuyos componentes es un secreto que Mono guarda recelosamente para si mismo.

—Eso es malvado— Les digo.

Mantis, parado en mi hombro, emite una de sus "malvadas" carcajadas y Mono se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

—El plumero parlante se lo buscó—.

Entonces, mira con ojos entornados al ave al otro lado de la mesa, que sonríe tímidamente hacia Víbora. Mantis emite una burlona carcajada y salta de mi hombro a la mesa.

—Son unos tontos— Se burla —Víbora les hincó sus inexistentes colmillos, a ambos ¡Y hasta el fondo! Los tiene como perritos falderos por detrás de ella. No me sorprendería que un día de estos los encuentre con una correa atada al cuello y a ella jalando de ustedes...

Y mientras el habla, Víbora le lanza una acecina mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Emm... ¿Mantis?—.

—No me interrumpas, Po— Reprocha —Ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que les hace esa culebra venenosa... ¡Los está destruyendo con su encanto de niña buena!—

Mantis ni cuenta se ha dado de que ha gritado, mucho menos de que tras él, hay una realmente enojada Víbora... El silencio cae sobre nosotros y pronto el ambiente se torna tan tenso, que podrías cortarlo con tijeras. Miro a Víbora, que sigue acecinando a Mantis con la mirada, y luego lo miro a él. Mono, sentado junto a mi, está temblando y se ha aferrado a mi brazo como si la vida le fuera en ello,

—Vamos, digan algo— Insiste el insecto —¿Por qué se quedan callados? Es porque saben que tengo toda la ra...

—Así que... Culebra venenosa ¿Eh?—.

La voz de Víbora es lenta, amenazante y acompañada de un ligero siseo,

Creo que Mantis pasa de verde a blanco en menos de un segundo al oírla. Sus patitas tiemblan y se ha encogido tanto en sus hombros que no se distingue su cuello. No voltea, pero si nos mira con ojos entrecerrados y una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Yo... ¡Ya voy, Maestro Shifu!—.

Grita y en menos de un segundo, el bicho se ha ido. Víbora sisea, grita una amenaza que suena de las mas dolorosa y sale de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo. Creo que se comerá al bicho y esta vez no creo que lo regurgite.

—Iremos a ver... No queremos perder un colega—.

Grulla se levanta de su asiento, seguido de Mono, y ambos se van.

Solo quedamos Tigresa, Lía y yo... Tigresa aún con su taza de té a medio terminar y Lía mirando la puerta, con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro. Las miro y me encojo de hombros, lo que hace reír a Tigresa.

—Mantis se lo buscó— Dice.

Y aunque sonríe, aún suena distante. La observo levantarse, con el biberón vacío de Lía en su mano, y caminar hacia el fregadero. Eso es raro. Ella casi nunca lava los platos, o lo que sea, siempre me toca a mi o a uno de los chicos.

Me levanto de mi lugar y camino hasta ella. Ni siquiera se inmuta. Le rodeo la cintura con mis brazos, colocando mis manos en s abdomen, y beso su hombro. No dice nada. Subo hasta su cuello y jugueteo con el borde de su blusa, amenazando con colar mi mano por debajo. Su respiración se acelera y sonrío al notar que ahoga un quejido.

—Po ¿Que haces?—.

Su voz suave y tranquila. Mi sonrisa se ensancha.

—Beso a la mujer que amo— Susurro contra su cuello —¿Es eso un delito?—.

—Nos pueden ver—.

—Nunca te ha importado eso—.

—Lía nos está viendo—.

—Es una bebé. No sabe—.

Sonrío y deslizo mis manos por debajo de su blusa, acariciando su abdomen... Ya no es tan plano como antes, así como su cintura ya no es tan estrecha y sus caderas se han ensanchado. Pero para mi sigue siendo simplemente perfecta.

—¿Po?—.

—Hablo enserio—.

—¿Eh?—.

—¡Que me sueltes, Po!—.

Y antes de que pueda hacer algo, su codo golpea con fuerza en mi estomago y ella se aparta de mi. No me mira, solo toma a Lía en brazos y se va.

Me quedo solo, con la mirada perdida en la puerta. El estomago me duele por su golpe, pero mas me duele que me trate de esa forma... Quiero entenderla. No debe ser fácil ser madre primeriza y con lo que me contó Víbora, sobre la depresión post-parto, realmente quiero entenderla. Quiero acercarme a ella, demostrarle que la amo. Pero es ella quien se aleja, es ella quien me evita. Y no se siente muy lindo ser rechazado una y otra vez por la persona que, supuestamente, te ama.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Uuhh... Pobre Po, Tigresa le da calabazas... En fin, espero que les haya gustado, me dejan sus comentarios con sus opiniones... Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	6. Dudas

**Bueno, primero quería aclarar algo que me preguntaron... Tigresa, de niña, estaba muy entusiasmada por Po porque él fue su primer amigo (Si recuerdan la primera historia, sabrán que cuando conoció al panda, ella y Tai Lung aun no se llevaban bien). Pero en ese entonces, todo lo que haba entre ella y Po era solo una linda amistad.**

**Con el tiempo, luego de que Tai Lung fuera a prisión, ella buscó apoyo en su amigo y depositó sus sentimientos en él. Es ahí cuando lo que es amistad, comienza a cambiar hasta llegar a lo que son... En fin, espero que haya sido suficiente explicación (en el cap se ve un poco mas sobre esto)**

**En fin, aun continua el "POV. PO"...**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece y ya saben el resto xD**

**(POV. Po)**

* * *

**Dudas**

_Mi cuarto estaba a oscuras, por la ventana podía ver la fuerte tormenta desatarse sobre el valle... O lo que quedaba de él. Tai Lung lo había destruido en su mayoría, aunque mi papá estaba contento porque no llegó a destruir nuestra casa por completo. Pero aquel jaguar ya estaba en prisión, según habían informado, Oogway había logrado detenerlo. _

_Sin embargo, había algo que me inquietaba. Un mal presentimiento que no me dejaba dormir._

—_Buenas noches, Po— Saludó mi papá, desde afuera de mi cuarto._

_Contesté un "que descanses" y me giré en la cama, dándole las espaldas a la puerta. _

_Cerré los ojos, con intenciones de dormir, pero no solo no tenía sueño, sino que la tormenta no me dejaba... Mas tarde, tal vez una dos o tres horas, aún seguía despierto. _

_En ese momento, escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta principal, con bastante apuro diría yo. Me extrañó un poco que alguien buscara a esas horas y quise levantarme para ir a ver, pero mi padre se me adelantó y bajó las escaleras primero, gritando un "Ya voy". Me quedé en mi cama y cuando oí a mi padre abrir la puerta, puse especial atención para saber quien era._

—_¡Mi niña!— Casi gritó mi papá —¿Que haces afuera con esta tormenta?... Vamos, pasa. Te vas a resfriar—._

_No supe que contestó la otra persona, no alcancé a distinguirlo, pero si supe a quien pertenecía esa voz... Salté fuera de la cama y brincando en un pie por la habitación, me puse los pantalones, para luego salir corriendo de mi cuarto y bajar de dos en dos las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Creo que en mi vida me he movido tan rápido. Cuando llegué abajo, mi padre había prendido el fuego y tenía una hoya hirviendo en este. Pero en lo único que me fijé, fue en Tigresa._

_Estaba sentada en un pequeño banco. Sus manos juntas sobre su regazo y sus piernas balanceándose sin llegar a tocar el suelo. Estaba empapada, en especial por esa capa negra que traía puesta, de seguro en un intento de protegerse un poco de la lluvia, y cuando levantó su mirada hacia mi, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas._

—_Oh, hijo... veras..._

_Pero antes de que mi padre terminara de hablar, corrí hacia ella y la abracé... Tigresa se congeló por unos segundos, sorprendida, pero en seguido se acomodó bajo mis brazos, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho. _

_Mi padre murmuró un "los dejo" y se fue, por lo que nos quedamos solos allí._

_La estreché un poco mas en mis brazos, apoyando mi mejilla en su cabeza, y ella pareció encogerse contra mi pecho... ¿Que hacía aquí a esta hora? ¿Por qué había venido en medio de esta tormenta? Quería preguntarle, pero ella no dejaba de llorar. Nunca la había visto así, tan dolida y angustiada. Se veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, y daba la impresión de que si la soltaba, ella caería rendida al suelo. _

_No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, pero aún cuando ya no lloraba, yo no quería soltarla... Fue ella quien se apartó primero, aún sentada en el pequeño banquito. Le sujeté el rostro entre mis manos, viendo que no tuviera ninguna herida, y cuando comprobé que estaba aparentemente sana, dirigí la mano derecha por debajo de su barbilla, para desatar la empapada capa. Ella ni siquiera mi miró. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y cuando le quité la prenda, no dijo nada._

_La otra ropa también estaba mojada pero... Mejor no tentar mi suerte. _

—_¿De donde vienes?— Murmuré, por su mi padre estaba escuchando._

_Era obvio que no venía del palacio, Shifu no la habría dejado ni asomarse a la puerta con esta tormenta. Mucho menos en la noche,_

—_Salí a... Solo salí. Necesitaba ir a un lugar—._

* * *

Esa fue la noche en que algo cambió... Tal vez en ese entonces no me di cuenta y solo lo pasé por alto. Pero ahora sé que fue esa noche, cuando el comportamiento de Tigresa cambió. Se volvió mas fría y distante, mas cerrada a los demás. Aunque nunca le pregunté por qué y decidí pasarlo como una reacción a lo sucedido con Tai Lung. Después de todo, para nadie era un secreto que ella era muy unida a él. Lo quería demasiado y aunque no se porque, tengo la sospecha de que ella aún lo quiere mucho.

Abro los ojos, apartando los pensamientos de mi mente, y me encuentro a mi mismo en el Salón de los héroes... Wou. Ya está atardeciendo y he estado aquí desde esta mañana. Realmente, este es el tiempo mas largo que he conseguido meditar.

Sin quedarme dormido, claro.

El agua en el Estanque de Lagrimas Sagradas esta quieta y en ella, se refleja el dragón dorado que cuelga en el techo. Cuando era niño, Tigresa solía contarme historias sobre el rollo de ese dragón, historias realmente bárbaras. Ahora, la boca de aquel dragón está vacía y el rollo que antes allí yacía, se encuentra en mi cuarto.

—¿Po?—.

Cuando volteo a ver, Shifu está parado junto a mi... Mira al estanque, lo que hay reflejado en él. Recuerdo que Shifu no estaba muy de acuerdo con que yo fuera el guerrero dragón y que le costó bastante aceptarme aquí en el Palacio de Jade, aún mas cuando se enteró de que salía con su hija. Aún me da escalofríos al recordar ese día.

—¿Que sucede, maestro?—.

Suspira y sin contestar, se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Parece cansado, preocupado, como si en unos días hubiera envejecido mas que en los últimos diez años.

—Esto será peligroso, panda— Dice e inmediatamente sé a qué se refiere —Pero es tú decisión y no te obligaré—.

Se refiere a la charla que tuvimos hace unos días, de regreso al valle... Tai Lung vendrá por el rollo y soy yo quien lo tiene, es mi deber protegerlo. Sin embargo, esa noche contesté que no estaba seguro de mis propias habilidades. Y es que temo de lo que pueda pasar. No quiero dejar sola a Tigresa, ni a nuestra hija. Pero es lo que debo hacer, es la responsabilidad que conlleva el titulo.

Me coloco de pie, frente a Shifu, y junto el puño de una mano con la palma de la otra a la altura de la cabeza, realizando una reverencia.

—No le fallaré, maestro—.

El también se para, con su típico semblante inexpresivo, y contesta con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Muy bien— Dice —Y sobre Tigresa...

—Entiendo— Lo interrumpo —No quiere que se preocupe—.

—Tarde o temprano lo sabrá, eso será inevitable— Su voz es severa, aunque puedo notar que está preocupado —Pero ella... Cuando tenía quince años, le afectó demasiado. Ella y Tai Lung eran muy unidos. Se querían demasiado y sé que ella aún lo quiere, se le nota. Solo quiero ahorrarle un poco de dolor—

—Tai Lung le hizo mucho daño—.

—Lo sé, panda— Suspira, derrotado —Pero entre ellos... No lo tomes a mal, pero siempre sospeché que entre ellos había algo mas que un simple cariño. Algo mas fuerte. Oogway también lo creía—.

* * *

_...Algo mas que un simple cariño. Algo mas fuerte..._

Esa noche, las palabras de Shifu aún rondan en mi cabeza. Y me torturan... ¿Será que cierto? Si Tigresa hubiera querido a Tai Lung con algo mas que "un simple cariño", me lo hubiera dicho ¿O no? Sin embargo, mientras mas vueltas le doy, mas sentido le encuentro a aquellas palabras.

Ella nunca se refirió a Tai Lung como su hermano, aunque cuando hablaba de él, lo hacia con admiración. Siempre con aquel brillo entusiasta en su mirada, con una ancha y sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando ellos peleaban, todo aquello desaparecía y su semblante se volvía sombrío. No sonreía con nada y sus ojos perdían aquel brillo. Al igual que esa noche, en la que se apareció en casa de mi padre en medio de esa tormenta... Fue como ver a un fantasma de Tigresa. Como si toda la alegría que ella había tenido en esos últimos meses, porque realmente se la notaba mas animada, hubiera desaparecido por completo para volver a ser la de antes.

—Ya acosté a Lía—.

La puerta se abre y Tigresa entra al cuarto... No respondo. Ella camina por el cuarto, evitando mi mirada y con exasperante lentitud, se cambia la ropa que trae puesta por una gloriosamente corta camisola blanca, con el escote demasiado abajo.

Y luego yo soy la mala influencia... ¿Por qué tiene que hacer esto cuando quiero estar serio? ¡¿Por qué?!

—¿Que sucede?—.

Parpadeo un par de veces al oír su pregunta, un poco perdido... Genial, de seguro tengo cara de bobo.

—Nada— Murmuro —Buenas noches—.

Me giro en la cama, quedando de espaldas a ella y me cubro con la sabana hasta el cuello... Quiero abrazarla, besarla, y mucho mas. Pero no quiero que me rechace como esta mañana. Se siente como si fuera ella quien no me quisiera cerca, como si cada vez que la beso o que quiero abrazarla, la molestara.

Le siento caminar por el cuarto y luego meterse a la cama. Se acuesta casi pegada a mi espalda y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, pasa un brazo por debajo del mío, abrazándome... Por unos minutos, no dice nada. Su mano pasea mano por mi pecho, acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos. Se siente agradable, cálido y suave. Además de causar estragos en mi respiración.

—Perdón— Dice.

Besa mi hombro y me estrecha mas en su abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en mi espalda.

—Tigresa...

—No debí tratarte así, Po. Perdón—.

Su voz es suave y tierna, sincera... Mi giro en la cama, quedando de cara a ella, y por unos segundos tan solo la observo. Su cabeza ligeramente gacha y sus ojos miran por debajo de las pestañas, mientras que sus manos siguen en mi pecho.

Se ve tímida, como una niña pequeña.

—No estoy enojado— Murmuro —Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso dije o hice algo que te molestó?—.

Y apenas lo dije, quise no haberlo hecho... Le he mentido a cerca de la misión y le estoy ocultando algo que realmente tendría que decirle. Ella tiene motivos para enojarse conmigo, aunque no lo sepa.

Tigresa vuelve a agachar la mirada y niega.

—No— Dice —Es solo... Estaba muy nerviosa y estos días... Lía lloraba cada media hora y yo ya no sabia como calmarla. Te extrañaba mucho, estaba muy preocupada por ti y...

Pero no la dejo terminar y solo la beso... No quiero oírla decir mil y un excusas, porque yo tendría que estar disculpándome, no ella. No merezco esas explicaciones.

Tigresa inmediatamente me corresponde, ansiosa, y me rodea el cuello con un brazo, mientras que su otra mano recorre de arriba a abajo mi pecho con tiernas caricias. Jala de mi, haciéndome caer sobre ella, y sus manos se entrelazan tras mi nuca... En ningún momento deja de besarme y no solo mis labios. Besa mis mejillas, mi frente, mis ojos cerrados, mi rostro entero. Y vuelve a mis labios.

Besos tiernos, casi como... Como una disculpa.

—Te amo— Dice, enterrando el rostro en mi cuello —Te amo, Po—.

* * *

_Como una disculpa_... Si, eso describiría perfectamente las caricias de ella. Sus besos, sus palabras, la manera de hacer el amor. Estaba disculpándose por algo, y no por lo de esta mañana, ni por nada relacionado a su actitud. Era algo mas.

Pero... ¿De qué?

Bajo la mirada hacia mi brazo izquierdo y ella esta acurrucada allí, utilizándolo de almohada. Esta dormida, lleva un par de horas dormida... Cuidando de no despertarla, giro para quedar de lado y la rodeo con ambos brazos, acunándola contra mi pecho. Ella solo se acurruca en el abrazo y con un bajo ronroneo, sigue durmiendo.

¿Que pasa entre nosotros? ¿Por qué esto se siente tan... Distante?

Es como ir alejándonos poco a poco, como si ella ya no sintiera el mismo amor por mi que antes... La idea humedece mis ojos y me deja una sensación de vacío en el pecho. No puedo ni pensar en la idea de perderla, de que simplemente ella decida un día que no me ama y me deje. Es doloroso, como dagas en el corazón.

Los siguientes minutos tan solo la observo dormir, mientras dejo mi mano derecha pasear por su espalda desnuda... Entonces, algo en su mesita de noche llama mi atención y estiro un brazo para sujetarlo. No lo había visto antes. Es un pedazo de papel, una nota con un fuerte aroma a las flores de cerezo y una pequeña frase.

_Una flor, para otra flor._

Creo que leo unas diez veces la frase y aún así es como si no la entendiera. Como si no comprendiera lo que dice... Obviamente la nota era para ella y por el perfume a flores que tiene, supongo que se la han entregado junto a alguna flor. Tal vez cerezos. Pero ¿Quien? Digo, aquí los chicos no le dirían ni un "estas linda" por miedo de que los golpee (ella, no yo) y si Tigresa tuviera algún amigo cercano en el valle, estoy seguro que me lo habría dicho.

Dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada y sin saber muy bien por qué, arrugo la nota en mi puño... ¿Y si esa fuera la razón para su comportamiento? ¿Y si fuera por ello que hace unas horas, se veía tan angustiada? No, me niego a creer que ella se haya estado viendo con otro.

Tigresa no es esa clase de mujeres... Pero la veo a ella, veo la nota y no puedo evitar dudar.

¿Es que acaso Tigresa me estará engañando?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Aww... Pobre Po, cree que esa nota es de otro, pero aunque esta en lo cierto, no sabe que Tigresa cree que esa nota es de él... En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...**

**Cualquier duda que tengan, me la dejan en un review y yo la aclarare en el próximo cap...**


	7. Engaños

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

* * *

**Engaños**

Lía ni siquiera nota que la observo. Esta demasiado entretenida mordiendo la oreja de la muñeca de trapo en forma de tigresa que sostiene entre sus patas, mientras que con sus piecitos empuja la sabana hasta destaparse… Esa era mi muñeca y aunque no recuerdo habérsela dado, supongo que Po lo hizo y no le tomo mucha importancia.

Sonrío, apoyada en el barandal de la cuna, y estiro una mano para acomodar la sabana, aunque no pasa ni un minuto y Lía vuelve a destaparse.

—¿No crees que hay algo raro con ella?—.

Arrugo el entrecejo al oír la voz de Po y sin voltear a verlo, niego con la cabeza.

—No se a que te refieres— Replico.

Admito que no me agrado el tono de su voz, aunque supongo que por algo lo dice.

Lo escucho caminar por el cuarto hasta detenerse detrás de mi y rodear mi cintura con sus brazos. Sus manos sobre mi abdomen, jalan de mi y pegan mi cuerpo al suyo, con su barbilla sobre mi hombro... No es que me moleste que Po me abrace, ni nada parecido, pero desde esta mañana está un poco mas "cariñoso" que de costumbre, y no poder pasar ni cinco minutos sin que me ese abrazando o tocando se torna un poco fastidioso.

Es como si quisiera mostrarse mas... Posesivo, lo que en realidad considero una gran estupidez.

—Es como si quisiera quedar aquí todo el rato— Murmura —Y muchas veces la he oído reírse sola—.

Hum... No recuerdo haber notado eso.

—Eso solo una bebé, Po. Hay muchas cosas que no conoce y le causan gracia—.

—Humm—.

No parece convencido, pero ni modo. Desde esta mañana, el que actúa extraño es él. Cuando despertamos, no me dejo besarlo, pero unos minutos después, coloco un brazo sobre mis hombros y no me soltó hasta que llegamos a la cocina. Además, el jueguito de perrito guardián no le queda y me molesta que me esté siguiendo a todos lados.

Sin embargo, no quiero preguntarle que sucede. No creo que lo haga con malas intenciones y quiero parecer que me molesta tenerlo cerca, ni nada parecido.

—¿Tigresa?—.

—¿Si?—.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—.

Volteo para quedar de frente a él y asiento. Po parece dudar y esquiva mi mirada, lo que me hace pensar que no es una pregunta agradable... Bien ¿Que cominos esconde este panda?

—¿Fuiste al valle mientras... mientras... emm... mientras no estaba aquí?—.

¿Que carajos...? ¿Así que de eso se trataba todo? Arqueo una ceja y no puedo evitar gruñirle.

Le sujeto las muñecas y aparto sus brazos de mi cintura, empujándolo para que retroceda. Po intenta acercarse otra vez, pero levanto una mano a la altura de su pecho y le indico que se detenga... Quiero golpearlo, realmente quiero, pero me contengo. Solo porque Lía esta despierta en la cuna detrás de mi.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?— Pregunto.

No me cuesta nada decirle que no o que bajé un par de veces con Víbora a comprar comestibles, pero que se joda. Por metiche.

—Solo quiero saber—.

—¿Por qué?—.

—Porque...

—¿Es que acaso tengo te tener tu permiso para bajar al valle?—.

—Emm... ¡No! ¡Claro que no!... Bueno, supongo que...

Se lleva una mano a la nuca, nervioso, y sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo escarlata.

—Mejor cállate, Po—.

El intenta replicar, de seguro para emendar torpemente lo que acaba de decir, pero no lo dejo hablar. Lo hago a un lado y salgo del cuarto, caminando con zancadas largas y fuertes por el pasillo... No puedo creer que me interrogue por algo tan simple y en realidad, podría no haberme molestado, después de todo solo era un pregunta, pero lo dijo con tal desconfianza que por un momento me pareció que esperara que yo confesara algo.

—Tigresa, espera... No quise decir eso—.

Lo escucho correr detrás de mi y una cantarina risita me dice que tiene a Lía en sus brazos.

—¡Claro que quisiste!— Replico.

—Pero... ¡Pero no así!... Yo solo...

—¡Tu solo ¿Qué?!—.

Me detengo en seco, con los brazos en jarra, y volteo. Po casi choca conmigo, pero logra detenerse a tiempo... Sus ojos evitan los míos. Echa atrás la cabeza y sujeta firmemente a Lía contra su pecho, como si quisiera alejarla de mi. Tartamudea palabras sueltas, que no llegan a formar ni una frase, y cuando arrugo el entrecejo, Po traga grueso.

—Ti... Tigresa... Solo...— Se detiene. Entonces, toma una bocanada de aire y un poco mas seguro, continua: —Solo quería saber—.

Lo miro, molesta, y sin decir nada, volteo y continuo caminando. Necesito golpear algo y prefiero que sea un muñeco antes que mi inseguro y desconfiado esposo.

Po me sigue todo el camino, balbuceando excusa tras excusa, pero lo ignoro. Llego al salón de entrenamientos y sin molestar en si las bisagras se rompen o no, abro la puerta de un azote. La hubiera cerrado de igual manera, pero a tiempo recuerdo que Po está tiene a Lía en sus brazos... ¡Claro! Lleva a la bebé, así no puedo golpearte. Tramposo cobarde.

—¡Espera, Tigresa!—.

Mono, Mantis, Víbora y Grulla detienen su entrenamiento y voltean a ver, curiosos, al oír gritar a Po. Los ignoro, a todos, y continuo camino a los muñecos de madera.

—¡Hablo enserio, Po! ¡Déjame en paz!—.

De un salto, entro en los muñecos y a medida que los voy golpeando, se activa el circuito de movimiento... Uno al frente, esquivo otro a mi derecha, golpeo el de la izquierda y me agacho para esquivar el golpe del muñeco detrás mío, para luego tirarlo con un barrido.

—¡Tigresa, estas exagerando las cosas!—.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Quien fue el idiota que inicio todo?!—.

—¡¿Y es que acaso no puedo preguntar?!— Grita, elevando la voz mucho mas que yo. Lía comienza a llorar —¡¿O qué?! ¡¿Acaso me estas ocultando algo y es por eso que estas tan alterada?!—.

Sus palabras me duelen, pero no por su desconfianza, sino porque por un momento, me parece que habla de lo que pasó hace veinte años y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable... ¡Por todos los dioses! Po tiene razón. De una manera u otra, lo estoy engañando.

Prefiero no contestar y continuo golpeando los muñecos, cada vez con mas fuerza, aunque con menos agilidad. Siento mis brazos pesados y en mas de una ocasión, alguna de las partes móviles casi consigue golpearme. Escucho a Po llamarme, decir que hablemos con calma y también los llantos de Lía. Pero quiero ignorarlos, quiero ignorar todo y por un momento, olvidarme de...

—¡Tigresa, cuidado!—.

...La voz de Po se oye lejana y ante de que voltee, un punzante dolor se expande desde mi nuca hasta la cabeza y me impulsa hacia delante, tirándome de boca al suelo...

Todo está borroso y las voces de los demás se oyen lejanas, como en un sueño, todos ellos pronunciando mi nombre. Y luego... Nada.

* * *

_Salí del baño, con el pelaje húmedo y una toalla firmemente aferrada alrededor de mi torso, y me dirigí hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones... Había entrenado durante todo el día, cruzando una y otra vez el circuito, golpeando algunos arboles en el bosque. Sola. Tal vez no era el entrenamiento lo que me hubo agotado, sino el haberlo hecho sola._

_Se volvía aburrido cuando él no estaba ahí, corrigiendo mi postura y ayudándome a realizar cualquiera golpe, siempre con una torcida sonrisa en su rostro._

_Me preguntaba a donde pudo haber ido. Cuando desperté esta mañana, él no estaba. Solo había una nota en mi mesita de noche, en donde decía que había bajado al valle. Pero Tai Lung ni a propósito tardaría tanto en volver._

_En fin, supongo que fue a otro lado. La idea me molesta. Ya verá cuando vuelva, no se salvará de esta... Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento es remplazado por curiosidad, cuando al girar en el pasillo camino a mi cuarto, siento algo suave hacer cosquillas en la planta de mi pie descalzo._

_Al bajar la mirada, me encuentro con lo que parecen pétalos de alguna flor. Están regados por todo el pasillo y forman un camino hasta mi cuarto... El corazón se me acelera y una tonta risita escapa de mis labios, como si no creyera lo que veo. De puntitas de pie, sigo caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación y entrar._

_Esto es tan... Lindo. El suave aroma a incienso se mezcla con el perfume de las flores de cerezo, las velas encendidas estaban esparcidas de manera decorativa por el lugar, iluminando lo escasamente necesario, y en mi cama, junto a una hermosa flor de cerezo, hay una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad, con mi nombre escrita en ella._

_Sonrío mientras camino hacia mi cama. Me sujeto la toalla con la mano izquierda y con la derecha, recojo la carta..._

_**Tus ojos me hipnotizaron, tus caricias me sedujeron, tus labios me hechizaron... Y fuiste tu, con tus virtudes y tus defectos, que me enamoraste. Capturaste mi corazón y lograste grabar a fuego tu nombre en él. Poco a poco, pedacito a pedacito, te instalaste hasta ocuparlo por completo.**_

_**Ahora, ya no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti. No puedo imaginar dormir solo en mi cama, ni despertar sin ti en mis brazos. Ni siquiera sé como viví tanto tiempo ocultándolo, negando este sentimiento solo por temor a ser débil... Aunque lo cierto es que te lastimé, algo que jamás me lo voy a perdonar, y no espero que tu lo hagas. Pero si que puedas mirar mis ojos y ver mi alma, ver cuanto lo siento y cuan arrepentido estoy.**_

_**Quiero que esta noche, sepas cuando significas para mí, que tu valor es mayor al de mi vida.**_

_**Te diría te amo, pero las palabras se quedan cortas. No definen el sentimiento que despertaste en mi, no alcanzan para encerrar un significado tan grande... Pero lo diré igual, solo para ver aquella hermosa sonrisa curvar tus labios. Solo para sentir tus mejillas ruborizarse bajo mi mano y ver tus ojos iluminarse con aquel brillo especial, lleno de inocencia y ternura. **_

_**Te amo.**_

_**No en pasado, ni presente, ni futuro. Ni siquiera un 'por siempre'. Solo te amo, sin tiempo que pueda definirlo, ni siquiera el infinito. **_

_**Solo... Te amo**_

_...Mientras leo, lo escucho entrar al cuarto y pararse tras de mi. Sus manos se posan en mis caderas, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, y suben hasta mi abdomen. Besa mi cuello y me recuerdo mentalmente no ronronear cuando sus dientes raspan la piel de mi hombro, enviando un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo._

—_¿Que crees que haces?—._

_Ladeo la cabeza, dándole un mejor acceso a mi cuello, y esbozo una burlona sonrisa._

—_Besando a mi novia— Contesta, seguro y confiado._

_Lo escucho reír y su respiración choca contra la sensible piel en la unión de mi hombro con mi cuello, erizándome los pelos de la nuca._

—_¿Acaso te di permiso?—._

—_¿Necesito uno?—._

_Su voz es burlona, casi incrédula. A veces, su arrogancia es tal que dan ganas de patearlo, pero sé que no lo hace de malas, sino mas bien jugando._

_Sonrío. Dejo la carta de vuelta en la cama y me sujeto de sus brazos, que me abrazan por la cintura. Sus labios siguen su recorrido, bajan por mi cuello, hasta mi hombro, y un largo suspiro escapa de mis labios cuando los siento posarse en mi nuca y luego deslizarse a mi espalda, besando la piel que la toalla no alcanza a cubrir._

_Se siente tan bien, como miles de cosquilleos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Pero la realidad golpea con fuerza en mi, como un balde de agua fría, y me devuelve un poco de la cordura perdida._

—_Espera, Tai— Mi voz es baja y él no parece oírme —Tai... Tai Lung, detente—._

_Obedece y se detiene. Me gira en sus brazos, colocándome de frente a él, e inmediatamente agacho la cabeza al sentir el rubor cubrir mis mejillas y cuando lo miro, lo hago por debajo de mis pestañas._

—_Lo siento— Dice —No era mi intención asustarte, ni incomodarte—._

—_Es solo...— Me siento una tonta, tratando de dar explicaciones ridículas —Tengo miedo—._

_Con sus dedos índice y pulgar, sujeta mi mentón y me hace inclinar hacia atrás la cabeza, obligándome a levantar la mirada y verlo. No luce enfadado, ni decepcionado. Me mira con ternura y su sonrisa es cálida y amable._

—_Es normal. Es tu primera vez— Sus palabras me hacen sonrojar. Ay, no, que se detenga por favor —Y no voy a obligarte si no quieres—._

—_Tai, yo..._

—_Ven—._

_Con una tierna sonrisa, sujeta mis manos entre las suyas y retrocede hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, sentándome en su regazo. _

_No parece ni siquiera un poquito molesto, sino que esta incluso mas sonriente que hace unos minutos._

_Sus brazos me rodean, acunándome contra su pecho, y se inclina para besarme. No dudo en corresponderle, moviendo torpemente mis labios sobre los suyos, y le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos... Entonces, siento su mano acariciar mi oreja derecha y cuando me doy cuenta, me ha puesto la flor de cerezo que hacia unos minutos estaba en la cama junto a la carta._

—_Eres mi bebé, mi niña, mi chica...— Sonríe, con sus labios rozando los míos —Mi mujer— Dice y me regala un ligero beso —No me importa si es esta noche, mañana o si te tardas años en confiar lo suficiente en mi, ni siquiera si jamás lo haces. Te amo, como un hombre puede amar a su mujer, por mas que solo sea de palabra. Te amo—._

_Siento mi corazón acelerarse y aunque el rubor de mis mejillas ya es constante, levanto la mirada para ver esos ambarinos ojos, llenos de amor... Es sincero, me ama. ¿Por qué esperar? ¿Por qué negarle algo que, sinceramente, yo también deseo? Lo amo y se que jamás voy a amar a nadie como a él._

_Sonrío y sin contestar, me enderezo sobre su regazo, con las rodillas en la cama cada lado de él. Me mira, sorprendido, pero yo solo ensancho mi sonrisa y me agacho para besarlo... Mis manos sobre sus hombros y las suyas en mis caderas. Se arrastra en la cama, subiendo en esta, aún conmigo en su regazo, y poco a poco sus manos suben hasta llegar al nudo de la toalla, justo entre mis pechos._

_Jadeando por la falta de aire, ambos cortamos el beso, aunque permanecemos con las frentes unidas._

—_¿Puedo?— Pregunta._

_Sonrío y coloca mis manos sobre las suyas, moviendo mis dedos sobre los suyos de tal manera que le ayudo a deshacer el nudo de la toalla._

—_No necesitas mi permiso—._

_Y con un ligero movimiento, estoy desnuda ante él..._

* * *

Los parpados me pesan, impidiendo que abra los ojos, y un punzante dolor se extiende por toda la parte posterior de mi cabeza... Arrugo el entrecejo y cuando quiero moverme, algo me cubre el cuerpo. Una manta. Entonces, recuerdo la discusión con Po, el muñeco de madera golpeándome, y luego la sensación de sueño. Supongo que me he desmayado.

Sin embargo, también recuerdo aquella noche y un nuevo dolor punzante me tortura la cabeza cuando quiero apartar las imágenes.

—Oh, ya despertaste—.

La voz de Víbora me obliga a abrir los ojos y cuando lo hago, veo a la reptil junto a mi cama, sosteniendo un paño húmedo.

La miro, confundida, y con algo de esfuerzo, me enderezo en mi cama, ignorando el punzante dolor de cabeza.

—¿Que... Que sucedió?—.

Ella sonríe, con aquella sonrisa maternal que nos dedica a todos, y deja el paño en la mesita de noche, para luego sujetarme del hombro con su cola y empujarme hasta que me vuelvo a recostar.

—Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza— Dice, mientras acomoda la sabana —Muévete con cuidado. Es posible que te duela y puedas marearte—.

—¿Y Po?—.

No se si debería preguntar o no, aunque por su mueca torcida creo que hubiera sido mejor callar.

—No estaba muy contento— Contesta, evitando mi mirada —Te trajo aquí y luego de asegurarse de que estabas bien, dijo que bajaría al valle—.

—¿Y Lía?—.

—En su cuarto—.

—Bien—.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Tigresa?—.

Víbora me mira, expectante, y se muerde el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—Esta bien— Contesto, reprimiendo un tono de voz cansino.

—¿Por qué discutían esta vez?—.

Ella repta hasta subir en la cama y se sienta/enrosca en frente de mi, observándome con aquella mirada expectante que muchas veces he llegado a odiar. Es como si te obligara a decir la verdad y si intentaras mentirle, ella ya lo sabría de ante mano.

Sin embargo, las ultimas palabras de su pregunta llaman mi atención y no puedo evitar arquear una ceja.

—¿Esta vez?— Inquiero, casi burlona —No creo que discutamos tanto como para usar el 'esta vez'—.

Ella entrecierra los ojos y sisea, molesta.

—No me cambies de tema—.

—¿Y que quieres que te diga?—.

—Para empezar ¿Por qué entraron gritando como dementes?—.

Y aunque su mirada es burlona, su tono de voz es mucho mas duro y da a entender que no está jugando.

En fin, suspiro y no me queda otra que contarle un poco... Ella me escucha, atenta, y asiente cuando es necesario. Le explico un poco, solo lo necesario, sobre la actitud de Po esta mañana y la pequeña discusión antes de llegar al salón de entrenamiento. Víbora no hace ningún comentario, ni siquiera parece que este de acuerdo con alguno de los dos. Tan solo escucha y cuando termino, se toma su tiempo para pensar una respuesta.

Admito que se siente bien hablarlo con alguien.

—Esto es ridículo— Dice finalmente, con el entrecejo arrugado —¿Todo ese escandalo por un tonta pregunta?—.

—No era una tonta pregunta, Víbora—.

—Tigresa, le hubieras contestado la verdad y te hubieras ahorrado todo el numerito—.

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Ahora ella?!... Arrugo el entrecejo y le dedico una de esas miradas que asustan a los chicos, aunque es obvio que en ella no funciona.

—¡Es que no entiendes! No era un simple pregunta. Era como si creyera que le estaba ocultando algo—.

—¿Y acaso es así?—.

La pregunta ofende.

—Claro que...

—¿Entonces, por qué estabas tan alterada?—.

Su pregunta no solo me interrumpe, sino que logra callarme. Su mirada se vuelve algo altiva y su sonrisa satisfecha consigo misma, clara señal de que ha ganado la discusión.

¿Y ahora que le contesto?... No estaba alterada porque le ocultara algo a Po, sino porque me hizo recordar a Tai Lung y por un momento, pensé que lo que él reclamaba era que le dijera eso. Sin embargo, es algo que pasó hace muchos años y se supone que ya no tiene importancia.

¿O si?... ¡No! Por supuesto que no la tiene.

—Tigresa ¿Que ocultas?—.

La voz de Víbora es suave, casi maternal.

—Nada—.

—Se que mientes— Replica —Vamos, soy tu amiga. ¡Olvídate de Po!... Guardaré el secreto y no te juzgaré, no importa que tan malo sea—.

La miro y arqueo una ceja. ¿Acaso está insinuando que yo...? Sin embargo, antes de que pueda decir algo, el llanto de Lía se escucha desde el otro e interrumpe en la conversación.

Le dirijo una mirada de disculpa y me encojo de hombros, a lo que ella contesta rodando los ojos y con un movimiento de cabeza, me indica que vaya... Salimos juntas del cuarto. Víbora, llevando el paño húmedo consigo, se dirige a la cocina y yo me quedo parada a medio pasillo, frente a la puerta de Lía, hasta que la voz de Víbora, mascullando algo sobre que esta conversación no ha terminado, deja de escucharse.

Con un suspiro de alivio, sujeto la puerta para abrirla, pero algo me detiene. La risa de Lía. De repente ha dejado de llorar y está riendo, incluso balbucea, como si jugara con alguien... Arrugo el entrecejo, extrañada, aun mas cuando un fuerte aroma llena el aire del lugar.

Es el mismo aroma familiar de los otros días, pero mas notorio. Un aroma a felino, bastante relajante he de admitir, y junto a este me llega el recuerdo de él. Imposible... No puede ser él... él no...

Entonces, de un brusco jalón, abro la puerta... Y todo lo demás parece derrumbarse a mis pies.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	8. Promesa

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

* * *

**Promesa**

Todo al mi alrededor parece detenerse, incluso el aire parece desaparecer, creando una especie de tiempo muerto, donde los únicos sonidos son el de mi jadeante respiración y la baja y ronca voz de él, que murmura algo que parece ser una canción de cuna...

Mi mano se cierra con tal fuerza y un ligero "crack" me indica que he roto el marco de la puerta. Esto debe ser una ilusión, una mala jugada de mi cabeza por el golpe que me he dado.

Él está ahí, parado junto a la cuna. Cambia el peso de su cuerpo de pierna en pierna, meciendo el pequeño bultito que acuna en sus brazos, a quien parece estar murmurándole, y puedo ver en su rostro una ancha sonrisa de ensueño.

No parece quien pesé todos estos años. Se ve feliz, como el mismo joven que reía en aquel tipo, pero mi preocupación crece al ver que sostiene a Lía.

—Ta... Tai Lung...

Mi voz es débil y temblorosa, delatando el temor que siento. No por mí, por alguna razón no me siento en peligro, pero si por Lía.

Sin levantar la cabeza, dirige la mirada hacia mí y su ancha sonrisa se vuelve más torcida y perversa. Siempre odié esa sonrisa. Sus ojos se iluminan, con aquel brillo que solo tenían al verme, dándole un aspecto casi inofensivo a su manera de mirar; tan cálida y amable, pero eso tan solo me pone más nerviosa...

Entonces, Lía ríe y estiras sus manitos hacia él, jugueteando con el pelaje de su pecho. Tai sonríe y baja nuevamente la mirada hacia ella. Lía se ve contenta, como si tuviera un juguete entre sus manos.

—Tu hija es muy linda— Escucho que murmura, sin mirarme —Se parece a ti, hace los mismos gestos que tu—.

No sé qué hacer y lo primero que se me ocurre, es acortar la distancia, avanzando a pasos lentos hacia él...

—Tai... Dámela— Pido, como si le hablara a un niño.

Él sonríe y acuna aún más a la bebé contra su pecho.

—Déjame tenerla un ratito más, por favor— Dice, mirándome con ojos suplicantes —No voy a hacerle daño, lo prometo—.

Y no sé porque, no sé si es que realmente me he vuelto loca y qué, pero no puedo evitar creerle. Se ve tan angustiado, tan sincero cuando lo dice, que tan solo pude asentir...

Igualmente me acerco a ellos y pongo una mano encima de Lía, con mi otro brazo por debajo de los de él, lista para quitársela ante cualquier intento de hacerle daño. Lo observó sonreírle, murmurando palabras juguetonas que hacen sonreír a Lía. Se ve tan inofensivo, tan humilde. Ella ríe, mientras sus manitos sujetan con fuerza los dedos de Tai, y sus tiernas carcajadas me recuerdan a las veces que la he oído reír sola en el cuarto.

Paso la mirada entre ambos ¿Que estoy haciendo? Debería quitarle a Lía y salir corriendo. Pero en vez de eso, me acerco más a él, dejando a Lía estrechada entre los dos, acunada en los brazos de ambos...

—Eras tú quien andaba por aquí ¿Cierto?— Pregunto.

Tai Lung exhala un suspiro, parece cansado y derrotado, a la vez que apoya su frente en la mía. No me aparto, debería, pero no quiero.

—Si— Susurra.

—¿Cómo escapaste?—.

—No quieres saberlo—.

Entiendo a qué se refiere, su tono de voz grabe y severa lo dice todo, y realmente no me sorprende. Pero al ver sus ojos, estos no muestran señal alguna de remordimiento...

No está orgulloso, pero tampoco se arrepiente.

—¿Hace cuánto te escapaste?— Cambio mi pregunta.

Pero él no contesta, tan solo levanta la mirada hacia mí, hacia mis ojos, y me observa. Como si yo ya supiera la respuesta.

Entonces, no sé por qué no lo supe antes... ¿Cuantos días les llevó la supuesta misión? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? La misma cantidad de días que a mí me tomó ir y volver de la prisión de Chorh-Gom, aquella única vez que fui a verlo. La conversación la noche anterior a que se fueran. Grulla preguntó si era posible que "Él se hubiera", cortando allí la oración, sin llegar a mencionar nombre alguno. Estaba hablando de Tai Lung. Ellos ya lo sabían, desde el principio lo supieron y entre todos se cubrieron para que yo no me enterara de nada.

Me vieron la cara... Incluso Po.

Sin embargo, no es aquello lo único en lo que pienso, e inmediatamente sujeto a Lía, apartándola de los brazos de Tai Lung. Ella protesta, con un bajo quejido, pero la presiono contra mi pecho, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, y la meso para que calle. Tai tan solo me observa y no hace nada para evitarlo, pero en cuanto retrocedo unos pasos, el avanza hacia mí, manteniendo la misma distancia...

Gruño, advirtiéndole que se aleje. Que tenga a Lía en mis brazos no significa que no pueda darle un golpe.

—Tú fuiste quien entró a este cuarto ¿Cierto?—.

—Yo... No sabía que era el de Lía—.

—Tu entraste en mi cuarto, también ¡Mientras dormía!... Esperaste a que todos los demás se fueran, a que Po no estuviera, y te metiste a mi cuarto sin mi consentimiento—.

Aquella caricia, aquellos pasos. ¡Esa flor y la nota! Fue él...

Tai Lung me observa. Sus ojos han perdido ese brillo de hacía unos segundos, ya no son amables y cálidos, y su sonrisa se ha esfumado. Avanza un paso y estira una mano hacia mi rostro, mirándome con ojos suplicantes, pero gruño y muestro los dientes...

¡Ahg! Odio hacer ese gesto, pero es por instinto. ¡No quiero que me toque!

—Solo quería verte— Se excusa —Te extrañé, Tigresa... Te amo ¿Tienes idea lo que sentí al enterarme que te ibas a casa? ¡Con el panda! ¡¿Tienes idea lo que se sintió oír que tendrías un hijo con el mismo panda asqueroso?!—.

—¡¿Y tú tienes idea lo que yo sentí cuando me abandonaste aquella noche?! ¡¿Lo que duele saber que preferiste tu estúpido título por sobre de mí, a quien tantos juraste que amabas?!.. ¡Si alguien aquí lastimo al otro, eres tú!—.

Mi corazón galopa contra mi pecho y mi respiración se vuelve superficial, siendo jadeas irregulares.

Si aquella noche no le grité esto, no sé por qué fue. Tal vez lo amaba demasiado como para reclamarle. Y por más que lo niegue, que ya no sea lo mismo o que realmente me odie por ello, aún lo amo. Pero ¿Que él venga a decirme que lo herí? ¡Eso nunca! Fui yo quien se mantuvo fiel a él, quien vivió años con una pequeña esperanza dentro, por más fantasiosa e irreal que fuera. Yo fui quien lo dio todo por él, le prometí todo, pero fue él quien no supo cuidar eso. Fue él quien se encargó de tirar a la basura todo los momentos que pasamos juntos...

De repente, un tenso silencio llena el ambiente y nos enfrascamos en una lucha por quien sostiene la mirada del otro por más tiempo. Incluso Lía, con el rostro oculto en mi cuello, parece comprender la situación y se mantiene callada.

—Lo lamento—.

¿Lo lamenta? ¡¿Lo lamenta?!... No puedo si no reír por ello, una carcajada sarcástica y llena de burla.

—Tu no lamentas nada— Respondo, con aquel tono de "Vete al demonio" con el que solía hablarle cuando éramos niños —Tu lo único que lamentas es no poder llenarte el ego con un estúpido título—.

No espero que mis palabras le afecten, ni que le cambiara aquel semblante inexpresivo. Es obvio que no le importo, que lo único a lo que ha venido es a hacer daño...

Entonces, todo pasa tan rápido que apenas si pueda reaccionar. En un segundo, me encuentro parada frente a él y al siguiente, siento mis espalda impactar duramente contra la pared. El golpe duele, pero no lo suficiente, y sosteniendo a Lía únicamente con mi brazo izquierdo, intento propinarle a Tai Lung un golpe en el rostro con mi puño derecho. Pero él no tiene dificultades en sostener mi muñeca y detener el golpe, doblando mi brazo por detrás de mi espalda...

EL agarre no es doloroso, ni siquiera parece intentar hacerme daño, pero su cuerpo me acorrala contra la pared y es incómodo. Quiero liberarme.

—¿Sabes? Tal vez tengas razón— Murmura, con su rostro a milímetros del mío —Tal vez, no tener ese título es lo que más me duele—.

Lía emite bajos sollozos, quejándose por la falta de espacio, pero no puedo hacer más que mecerla y presionarla aún más contra mi pecho.

—¿Qué quieres aquí?— Pregunto.

—A ti—.

—¡Eres un... !

—Ven a verme, en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos—.

Su frase interrumpe mi sarta de insultos y me deja congelada en mi lugar... ¿Que pretende?

—No— Es todo lo que puedo responder.

—¿Por qué?—.

Su voz es suave, casi juguetona, pero eso no me importa. Me retuerzo en el agarre, hasta conseguir soltarme y lo empujo para que retroceda...

No creo tener fuerza suficiente para obligarlo a moverse, mucho menos con un solo brazos, pero él no pone resistencia alguna y se aleja.

—No iré a ningún lugar donde tú estés. Te quiero lejos de mí— Nunca fui buena mintiéndole, pero espero que esta vez funcione —Te odio, por todo el dolor que me has causado... Tú ya no eres de aquí, ya no eres mi hermano, mi amigo, no eres nada. Menos que nada—.

El me observa, serio y calma, mira fijamente mis ojos y siento mis rodillas temblar al no verme capaz de apartar la mirada...

¡Agh! Maldito. ¿Cómo puede, después de tantos años, seguir provocando lo mismo en mí? Mi respiración se acelera, igual mi corazón, y los pelos de mi nuca se erizan. Sus ojos, profundos y penetrantes, causan estragos en mí y él lo sabe, porque tan solo segundo después, esboza una torcida y satisfecha sonrisa...

Entonces, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, sus manos están a cada lado de mi rostro y sus labios presionan suavemente los míos. No se mueven, no parece buscar una respuesta por mi parte, aunque cuando coloco mi bazo libre en su pecho para empujarlo, él no se mueve ni un milímetro.

Pongo resistencia. El mueve sus labios, pero yo me niego a separar los míos.

No debo. Una parte de mi quiere besarlo, sentir otra vez aquel cosquilleo en mi piel, aquel escalofrió en mi columna, pero la parte aun cuerda de mi mente no deja de recordarme que no es correcto y como otro recordatorio más, la argolla de matrimonio pesa toneladas en mi mano izquierda.

Sin embargo, los minutos pasan y mi brazo izquierdo, aun en el pecho de él, se va debilitando hasta caer como un peso muerto al costado de mi cuerpo. Las manos de Tai se deslizan desde los costados de mi rostro hasta mi cuello y la izquierda baja un poco más por mi hombro derecho, acariciando mi brazo, hasta posarse posesivamente en mi cadera y apegar mi cuerpo al suyo...

Un beso tierno, suave y lento, de aquellos que buscan ser apasionados pero dulces a la vez. Y lo consigue. Siento mi piernas temblar y mi corazón latir desbocado, en parte de emoción y en parte por la adrenalina de hacer algo indebido.

Finalmente la falta de aire nos separa, con nuestras frentes unidas y respiraciones jadeantes. Deposita un ligero beso en la comisura de mis labios, otro en mi nariz, besa ambas mejillas y volver a besar mis labios, mordisqueando suavemente el labio inferior...

Tal vez esté algo aturdida, pero recuerdo perfectamente que la última vez que lo vi, en la prisión de Chorh-Gom, también le besé el rostro de aquella manera.

—Ven esta noche, por favor— Vuelve a pedir.

Aun con mi frente pegada a la de él, con un de sus manos en mi cadera y la otra acunando mi rostro, vuelvo a negar con la cabeza.

Lía se retuerce en mis brazos, emitiendo una tierna y sonora carcajada, llamando nuestra atención. Se gira y estira sus bracitos hacia Tai, que con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, quita la mano de mi cadera y le acaricia juguetonamente la cabeza a la cachorra.

—Lleva a Lía, si eso te da más confianza. No me importa— Dice.

—No puedo—.

—¿Por qué no?—.

Pero ni respondo, tan solo le dirijo una severa mirada ¡¿Es que no le parece demasiado malo esto?! ¡Lo acabo de besar! ¡Acabo de dejar que me besara!

Si dijera que me arrepiento, que el estómago se me revuelve de remordimiento, estaría mintiendo. Pero eso no quita que no esté al tanto de que ni siquiera debería estar aquí, encerrada en el cuarto de mi hija de tres meses, que por cierto parece estar muy encariñada con el felino, junto a alguien que se ha fugado de prisión y es buscado por quien-sabe-cuantos...

Porque no creo que Shifu quede de brazos cruzados al saber que Tai Lung anda suelto.

—No te asustes, enana, nadie se va a enterar— Sonríe, altanero como el mismo, y deposita un ligero beso en mis labios —Es... Nuestro secreto ¿Recuerdas?—.

Y la simple mención de aquellas dos palabras provoca un estremecimiento que recorre mi espalda y eriza cada poro de mi piel...

_Nuestro secreto_... Yo solía llamarnos así, cuando él preguntaba qué éramos. ¿Novios? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? ¿Solo dos personas que se amaban? Tai Lung ponía mil y un opciones, para cada gusto que pudiera existir, pero yo solía calarlo con un beso y responder aquellas dos palabras, tan simples pero llenas de significado para nosotros.

Lo miro, no sé si enojada o divertida por el recuerdo, pero lo miro.

—Esto es distinto— Replico, seria —No puedo ir. Punto. Ya demasiado daño le estoy haciendo a Po, demasiado le he mentido ya, solo por ocultar... Nuestro secreto—.

Sus ojos se endurecen y parecen dolidos al oírme pronunciar el nombre de Po.

—¿Enserio amas al panda?—.

Que pregunta más estúpida...

—Estoy casada con él, Tai. Tenemos una hija—.

Y como si Lía supiera que es a ella a quien nombran, balbucea animadamente para hacerse notar.

—Y también le eres infiel— Responde Tai, casi burlándose.

Arrugo el entrecejo y gruño.

—Eso... No es...

—Bésame una vez más y será oficial—.

—¡Hijo de...!

Y sus labios sobre los míos me callan... Desgraciado. Inmediatamente, llevo mi mano libre hasta su pecho y lo empujo, obligándole a apartarse. Aunque no tiene caso, ya me ha besado ¿De qué serviría apartarlo ahora?

—Tigresa, solo quiero que hablemos—.

—¡Pues habla ahora!—.

—Ahora no puedo...

Y con un movimiento de cabeza, señala hacia la puerta aún abierta...

Los pasos de alguien se acercan por el pasillo, rápidos y pesados, seguidos por el serpentear de Víbora al reptar. Le dirijo una asustada mirada a Tai, no sé si por saber que nos verán aquí o porque si lo ven no dudarán en atacarlo, no creo que sea correcto que esté libre, pero no quiero que lo vuelvan a llevar a aquella prisión, al menos no ahora. Sin embargo, los ambarinos ojos de él brillan con oscura diversión y ciertos aires a desafío...

Sé lo que está pensando y con el entrecejo arrugado, le dirijo una severa mirada, por no decir que preocupada.

—Vete— Susurro —Por esta vez, vete—.

—¿Vendrás?—.

Los pasos se acercan y cada vez, estoy más nerviosa. Asiento, solo por darle la respuesta que quiere.

—Sí, pero ya vete—.

—Promételo—.

—¡Agh!... Bien, lo prometo—.

Tai Lung sonríe, una sonrisa torcida y satisfecha, y se inclina para besar mis labios. Un beso ligero, casto, tan solo un mero rose, pero que me deja helada en mi lugar mientras lo observo escabullirse por la ventana...

Po, acompañada por Víbora, entra al cuarto preguntando por cómo me encuentro. Pero apenas si puedo responder monosílabos o palabras sueltas, aún con la vista fija en la ventana. ¿Pero en qué me he metido?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno, antes de que se apresuren a los comentarios, solo quiero decirles que la historia va tal y como la planee desde que comencé a escribirla… No haré cambios, esta es la trama y lo que pase, o no pase, con Po es algo de lo que se enteraran más adelante… **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, o por los menos les haya enojado o producido algún sentimiento contradictorio (xD)… Cualquier opinión, critica, pregunta o queja (Sin llegar a insultar) será bienvenida en un Review... xD**


End file.
